Single Father
by MilesADChipmunk
Summary: AU world. Sonic is now a member of a secret agent name in G.U.Ns headquarter to stop the villain crimmal Robotnik, until he stumble upon a baby fox who is completely lonely and abandon at the same time. Sonic feel very pity on that little guys so he decide to raise him. Can he cope to look after a baby fox? Only time will tell on him and even worst a struggle take place on him too.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog**

**This is my new story called Single Father about Sonic as a secret agent before he met Tails a baby fox in future chapter event take place on him. And before he got some difficult problem as well to look after him as well. Anyway, I'd hope this chapter is getting very interesting by the moment.**

Chapter 1: Another Day for Hedgehog

An alarm was beeping so loud that's coming from a black rectangular digital box with green number digital number reading half 7 in the morning, when a moaning that's near toward it, when a peach hand colour with small black fingernails is trying to find the main off button from that annoying alarming system with a sense of touch toward a left hand side and feel a rectangular shape in split second and quickly hit it or an off button to stop that annoying alarm sound, eventually a hand stop that inferno alarm, when another moaning in sigh soft, when a person unveil a cover and get off a bed and heading toward a bathroom to do some business. After a business is done when a person is heading toward a main mirror and revealed not just a person but a Mobian who have peach colour muzzle with green eyes and blue cowlick-quill that lower down toward his back who happen to be a male Mobian-hedgehog wearing light grey pyjamas top with scarlet red pant with two thin blue lines at both side of his pyjamas pants with a single tail at the back of his pants. His name is Sonic Hedgehog, when he look at his own mirror when he yawn out from his mouth and open a bathroom cabinet and take a small cup in light blue colour with a single blue toothbrush and a toothpaste as well. But before he is brushing his teeth, when he quickly turn a knob on a shower handle, so that he is taking a shower.

He quickly brushing his teeth for nearly two minutes, until he decides to take a shower for at least two minutes or so that he enjoy taking a shower when he's wearing his cowlick-quill-hair. Until his ear pick a sound that's coming from his own bedroom when he got out and garb a towel in white with two flat red line, warp around his weight naked fur and heading toward a sound that he know what it is.

It was a single earpiece in black colour with luminous blue colour that's surround the edge of the set that was resting on the wooden table that's near toward the lamp, when he garb it and place it on his right ear.

"Talk to me?" Sonic said to a caller.

"_This is Sally,"_ Sally respond to him on the earpiece communication.

"What is it, Sally?" Sonic said to her. Hoping there is a good news.

"_We found another remain storage when Robotnik is planning something big that we haven't got a clue to know what he's up exactly. So far the information on him is highly unknown since we were so close to stop his plan,"_ she explain to him on the communication call.

"I'd take your word from it," Sonic agree on that matter. Sonic is a member of group called Guardian Units of Nation, clarfield known as G. that Sonic is a member of an secret important agent to stop the most wanted criminal name Ivo Robotnik codename Eggman because he is shape like an egg who seek world domination with powerful weapons to sell any highest bid. The last time when Sonic along with Sally and the others have failed to him and manage to flee before Sonic so-close to capture with an incredible speed. He was so close to stop him for the criminal he committed since what happen. "Besides, its been well over a months that we haven't see him for very long time. I'm sure that he will re-emerge or something before we can stop him."

"_I understand you want to bring that guy to justice from what he did,"_ Sally said to him on the earpiece communication when Sonic is sitting at edge of the bed. _"So far, we haven't another clue to know what he's up do from the main storage. We check on the main system on his computer so far, the information was erase before we got here, and according to Field Tech Rotor that Robotnik did however manage to save a copy before he erase them for good."_

"To cover his track, huh," said Sonic, and understand perfect reason why his greatest enemy never show up since what happen in the past. When he's having a second thought, when he said to her. "Any luck on the other when they found him in some point?"

"_So far, none whatsoever,"_ she replied to him. "_Knuckles is checking sector 000.345 to see any information on the Zeti. Shadow and Silver are checking on the perimeter area hoping they will spot him and lastly Rouge is on an important mission."_

"Let me guess, she's going undercover to find and intel that will toward Robotnik or any other criminal?" he said to her. That he remember Rouge was indeed an undercover agent and yet she is very good one or thing to attract any man who might in league with Robotnik or not.

"_I'd guess so,"_ she replied and confirm to him.

"Thought so."

"_Anyway,"_ she said to him, before this goes off, again, _"the Commander wanted to speak to you, in general report since what happened last night event."_

"Fine, I will talk him once I'd done here," Sonic quickly acknowledge her, so that he wouldn't be late, this time.

"_Good,"_ she please to hear him. _"I'll let him know that you are on your way."_

"Understood, Sally," he said. "Sonic out."

Until he let go his single earpiece and place on top of wooden mantlepiece and take a moment or two about the mission to stop Robotnik's ultimate plan to conquer the world and selling illegal weapons on the enemy state with dangerous chemical to the highest bidder with collective ransom for his own free will. Yet the last agent report back with important information and never return back. Yet with that information is vital to know who the enemy that Robotnik is selling to. That was few month before his teams make a move. He keep sitting on his double bed in pale ghostly grey cover and pillow with white mattress as well with wooden connection to keep his bed hold.

Once he is having a moment, and yet Sally said to him that he have to pay a visit on Commander about what happen last night. The last time he remember that he done file report and then heading toward a bar to get a drink or two before he back. Sure he is an young adult that he enjoy some time, when he's off duty along with his friend who with in HQ such as Knuckles, Sally, Shadow, Amy, Silver, Rotor, Bunnie and lastly Antoine and Vector as well. Knowing their friends well support to look out each other since training long ago. Sure he pass many test including physical examine as well, well, minus the test exam since he got 35 out of 60 that he don't understand some question that he need know about it, except that Rotor and Sally and of Shadow are the top three score from superior test result. Once he have his moment he look at the photo with him along with his sister and brother. In fact Sonic is one of the triple child. That he is oldest along with the girl with pink fur and the youngest with green fur as well.

Their name are Sonia and Marik. Sonia got her own children, twin to be exact that she fell in love with one school friend and yet end up pregnant with his child. Yet her boyfriend who yell and shouting at her, when Sonic stop him including Marik as well. Yet both of them are delighted that their sister got children of her own, twins. One boy and one girl name Chase and Samantha who goes by the name Sam for short living.

He loves his brother and sister including his nephew and niece as well. Knowing their big and oldest brother is now a uncle and now member of the G. secret service to stop that most wanted criminal who threat on the planet Mobius: Robotnik for taking over the world. But still, he got some important to deal with it, which from what Sally's said – when he's heading back toward the shower, that his fur is almost getting cold on him including his cowlick-quill is getting dryer and getting less grassier by the minutes and yet the water is still running after he made his communication conversation with Agent Sally. Yet, Sonic Hedgehog did however got a great job for being an excellent secret agent.

* * *

After more than 10 minutes that he is now fully dress in white shirt with red jacket with two pocket on each side that lower down with dark blue jean with baby grey sock and put a single watch on it as well and making some breakfast, that he is having two slice of toast with nice cup of orange juice. His apartment however is cool-looking like an classic secret agent. And thankfully he is an agent already since he got the job and pass every test as well, knowing he would do anything to protect his people from certain threat.

His apartment is very custom style with white wall with large screen tv with dark blue sofa so that he sit down and watch something on the channel, something he watch children program with his nephew and nieces and it's connect neat toward the kitchen and the dinning room as well and of course another bathroom as well. And yet there is one thing he got his mind: he was alone. Very long since he got no girlfriend, no partner and no friend who can offer him to stay. He did let his nephew and nieces to stay including his brother since he got into a drunken fight from another bar that he is working in the local supermarket for part time shift. As for Sonia, she's working in a office in part time as well, so that she can look after the kids.

The kids, Chase and Sam are attending at Mobius' Primary School that their age are 8 years old. But he's happy to have them to spend the night, depend he got work-shift problem at G. and working late as well. He could have children of his own or getting an adopt child. But he's happy but alone in his own apartment that's living. He's eating near the kitchen sink and take another moment of thought or two and think what happen in the past.

Ever since he found about Robotnik's plan that he can't help to think to know what is his true purpose. Of course he's already known that Robotnik is planning to take over the world. But what, exactly? Including sell those dangerous weapons toward the enemy of the state. Yet Sonic know that some origination are working or almost working toward one single group called Overlander. The most origination in all Mobius and they are tough to beat them. But there is no evidence or direct link from any nation that all evil groups are working for them. Not even a single drop of clues whatever.

Without enough to know why the Overlander are planning something big. But still he is more focus on one enemy – the most wanted criminal of them all: Robotnik, yet he haven't seen or hear from him ever since. Once he done eating his lonely breakfast and place it into the sink so that he can wash it, until a phone was ringing or his mobile and Sonic garb it and look at it and see his sister Sonia who's calling to him.

"Hey, sis," he said to her.

"_Sonic, can you do me a favour for me, today?"_ Sonia ask him on the phone.

"Sure, sis. What the problem?" Sonic is happy to help with his younger sibling.

"_Can you watch over the kids, that my work shift is complete over schedule today that I'd finish on 7 in afternoon,"_ she replied to him on a phone, _"can you do it for me, please?"_

"I can't, sis," he said to her. "I got something important schedule as well."

"_You can't be serious,"_ she slight yell out on the phone.

"What about Manik?" Sonic make a quick suggestion to her, about their youngest brother. "I'm sure he can look after them."

"_He can't because I'd already ask him that he finish half 5 since he continually working at the local supermarket,"_ Sonia explain to him. That their youngest brother is now in a working in part-time schedule on Monday, Wednesday, Thursday and Saturday. _"And I'd almost totally forget that he's working on Thursday that I thought it was Friday."_

"Should ask mom and dad to look after them?" again Sonic make a suggestion to her. "I'd mean they can look them while you are working overdue."

"_I can do that,"_ Sonia like the idea about her own mum as well. In fact Sonic, Sonia and Manik's mother Aleena and their father Jules as well. _"I'm sure they will love it to see them so that I can phone them to look after them."_

"By the way is already to look after them on the weekend?" Sonic ask her, that he don't work on weekend that he's continually working on Monday to Friday.

"_Of course, they'd available on the weekend, Sonic,"_ Sonia said to him. _"I'm sure they can look forward to see you again. You got some important work. Anyway, I was dropping the kids to school so that I can phone mom and dad to pick them after school so that they can look after them for one day after I finish my work on time. And then, the kids will pay you a visit in weekend."_

"I'll let you in case there is a problem on my work," Sonic add on and remind to his sister in case there is a problem since what happen the last time, that he too was working overtime in G. headquarter, thanking he didn't tell the kids about his true nation job that he is working at the chilidog conversation site that he love chilidog.

"_Sure thing, Sonic,"_ Sonia understand the solution about his job working that her family knows that Sonic is working undercover at the G.U. Ns headquarter to make his family proud. Maybe that one day that he can the tell that he is working for G.U.N, maybe when they'd got older. _"And um . . . good luck for selling customer, if they need it."_

Sonic almost laugh, but more like a giggle from what his sister mean, "Sure thing, sis. Anyway, I'd got to go, I'm getting back, my boss want me in some reason about what happen last night event."

"_What did you this time – oh never mind, tell me later that I'm dropping the kids to school, see you, bye,"_ said Sonia.

"You too, sis," Sonic said his good bye to him, when he quickly disconnect his phone and place on top of the table and take a moment or two, when he look at the kitchen clock and it read out its nearly ten past 8 that he need to make a move, when he garb his mobile again and place inside his pocket. Hopefully he will not be late again. And yet there is one last thing before he make a move; he went to the picture fame with boat shape inside the fame and carefully remove it and place near to him and see a digital combination safe code in dark and dull grey colour with a single handle on it with small rectangle shape with 0 to 9 number on it, when Sonic press the combination code and press 1-9-9-1 and open the handle and look at it and yet he sigh when he look at it, knowing he won't used it for the time being since he earn it and sigh out a little, until he got out what he need it and quickly close it and place the picture fame back the way it should be and he put his trainer seeker in red and white colour with white lenses with two gold square on each side of his trainers.

Once he is now fully ready and quickly make a move, hopefully his boss will not be notice. As soon that someone is covering for him before his boss is making a word or two on him for being late or caught in the middle of the act for doing some reckless or so. But he would do everything to protect his family and his nephew and niece from any certain threat including the hand of that monstrous villain, Robotnik – Ivo Robotnik.

But for now, he need to make a move, once he open the door and close the door at the same time. That Sonic got the world to be save from that evil mad man.

* * *

**I know this chapter is short, but I can make extendable on your public choice or not. But this story is an AU version that Sonic is a secret agent. And also does who never heard Sonia and Marik are Sonic's brother and sister base on Sonic Underground series that Sonic is one of the triples before he become a single child in different version and different series take place on him. Except in the comic that Sally and Sonic did have twin name after them in Sonic Underground, which I have to admit it is very clever in my opinion thought.**

**Anyway, the next one is going to take a while and please be very patient and don't judge on my writing since what happened. Look at my profile in true humble fact. Thank you and please be very patient for the next chapter is coming in future.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog.**

**Sorry I took so long because I got some important story to take care of, for the time being in my quality spare time, but I'm back and this story is getting more pretty interesting if you ask me, so enjoy while you can.**

Chapter 2: Commander of G.U.N

Sonic just coming out from his home, knowing his home is a flat department since he found a proper home for him, unlike staying at his own mum's place since he and his siblings have decided to move on and leave in different department. Of course, they can pay her a visit anytime they want, as long there any problem from her as well. Sonic whistle out from his own mouth, knowing today is a good day for him, knowing he is a member of a secret service called GUNs . His job is too any criminal for selling illegal weapons for world domination to make sure that none of them would never fall into the wrong hand. Except one, Robotnik, one of the greatest mastermind criminal in whole Mobius, knowing he's dangerous that's threaten on the Planet Mobius.

As long that Sonic and his teams are doing what they can stop him before he will success his weapon for mass destruction in total annihilation across the nation world. Sonic know that, Robotnik will making a move, if he revealed him again. He whistles out from his own mouth, knowing today is a great day for him, except that he got a phone call from Sally that the Commander of the Nation GUNs have somehow want him about report. The question is, what kind of report that commander want to know. Last time he almost yell out at Sonic, well, almost a little since he was doing a small work on his own to known the location of Robotnik.

But he was almost fried and losing his rank as an agent, but Commander give Sonic another chance to complete his mission. As Sonic walking toward the city and see dozen of Mobian are coming in and out from different department. They are all very happy. Yet of them are not so good when few angry couple are yelling so loud. Good thing they are no good whatsoever to see this happen. But Sonic got out his car key, after he took out from a small bowl along with his flat apartment key as well.

His car is very cool in super blue colour with excellent tyres. His car is almost like a sport car, but this is Tondo Hushermaca (hush-er-ma-ca) latest develop car since the company the Hushermaca who create excellent car in different custom and different blend as well. He use his power to get here, but according to the rule in secret service, never to use power from the main world, keep it as a secret. Thankfully, only few Mobian got power from their special training. Shadow using a time skip called Chaos Control. Knuckles' incredible knuckle ability. Silver master of psychic ability. Blaze is the master of pyrokinesis – fire element and lastly Sonic is the master of speed, super speed actually. Knowing it is the Code of Rule since GUNs create that law books of their own.

Thankfully Sonic bought a car years ago. His nephew and niece love that car, and yet it contain everything since the company create this cool, epic car from their design and custom and build. It have a single radio, cool system inside the car, a car boot from the back of the car and some passengers seats as well. Once he got in the car front and slight adjust the main car screen and close the door and place the car key on the ignition and twisted when the engine makes a noise when Sonic is good to go to drive toward his job, the secret service in the nation capital.

As he continually drive on, knowing it is a perfect day for him, when he lower the window down for a bit and put on a radio to listen some epic blockbuster song, including his favourite 'Pushing To The Limit,' one of his favourite song since he keep on listening to it since in his teenager years. But that song was called including another bane group as well, Break Benji. That song he love is 'The Diary of Jane' was actually his second favourite song. In fact, Sonic love music such as Rock, Alternative rock, Electronic rock as well. Knowing he love listen music including his own department as well. Yet while he continually driving and see dozen of Mobian are enjoy themselves in local location across the street and town as well, while carefully driving his car toward the nation GUNs service. Knowing this job is very important on Sonic and protect the Mobian including the planet as well. A he keep on driving for an hour, of course they're traffic, that Sonic hate traffic as always, but today for him it's only a small traffic, not a heavy leading since what happen few while ago, when he got late – very late when the Commander from GUNs explain to him why he's late before the mission is starting.

Sure Sonic can blame traffic, but its not his fault since then. But he clearly and almost fired since what happened in the past. Yet Commander can be little be rough since then. But the truth is that he got very angry on his daughter from some partially reason that why he got a little rough for the time being. But everything fine him, but some time he may go rough from what Sonic suggestion to Sonia and Mailk including his mother.

Once he keep driving, until he finally reach toward the destination. A building is large with clear white ghost colour with large amount of clear, smooth glass in every floor from the front and back as well, along arching dome that's combine into one with clear perfect grass outside the main outside at two side on the building. Yet it have a logo at the centre of the building is an iron bronze steel with two wreath with large letter G with eight small stars that inside the and outside of the letter G. That is the symbol of GUNs classified known as Guardian Units of Nation since it was build since the government have decide to create a service to protect fellow Mobian from certain threat since what happened in the past, when the Prime Minster of Mobius was shot by an unknown assassin, before GUNs was develop and created as well, so that their job will protect the peace since after the death of a former and famous legacy of all Mobius.

Once Sonic look at his base and his job, knowing this is a place for him, when he heading toward the nation carpark was around a corner with the rest of dozen of cars in different sizes and colour and of course different feature as well. Sonic know who card belong to, when he drove inside the main carpark building was around a corner. He got in the main carpark, hoping he will find some space to park, if he can find one of course. Knowing there's lots of them.

After more than 2 minutes, he finally found one. Third floor on the right, at least Sonic can finally relax for the time being. Once he found an empty parking space and switch the cool engine system. And yet he open the small glove compartment and revealed pure white gloves when Sonic put them on and walk out from his personal and special car to him and heading toward the lift.

Once he arrive at the left and think for a moment or two to take a few moment thought since what happen in the past. Ever since his uncle – Charles on the mission, yet he too was an agent as well, until he killed in unfortunate mission by one of Robotnik most trusted assassin name is Unimportant, that day he will never forget what happen since. Yet, all the mission and ending up finding nothing to know what happen to his arch enemy Robotnik for pay of his crime including the one who killed his uncle when he was 9 years old. If this Unimportant revealed himself or herself, so that he want some justice not vergence for the murder of his uncle since what happen in the past. And yet he never forget when he first met the most dangerous villain, Robotnik who selling an illegal product during his first recon mission. But he stop two most dangerous criminal from different nation that's link toward Robotnik before he got away for good, yet he haven't seen after he found him so many times. What is Robotinik up do by any chance?

Once he's having a deep thought, when a heard a ping sound that coming from the main cark park lift and got in and the lift are closing.

* * *

Dulcy is working at the main reception in the government building and member of GUNs as well. She's taller than Sonic with green and pink colour and she is a Mobian-dragon with thin and slender body and a long tail as well. She have got pointy golden horns on her head and her wings as well with pink colouring on the underside. She's wearing her blue gown with black shoulder pads and black belt with blue cloth hanging in front of it with brown pants, blue and gold gauntlets and lastly she wear the same colour boots that's match on her gauntlets.

She's reading today paper, knowing her job as the main receptionist and rarely gone out in the main mission as well. She's good friend to Sonic and the others. And her ability is Flame Ability when she shoot high flame ability to melt anything down, yet she need to be careful, knowing some place got dangerous explosion that contain lethal and highly combustion. But she's happy to stay in G. headquarter where she's safe and secure, if she can go on the mission.

Once she look at the today paper in total relax when she heard a coughing sound, that she know who that cough belong.

"You took your time," Dulcy said to one Mobian who just got in, Sonic. When she makes a rattle noise on her today paper. "Let me guess, traffic?"

"You're guessing are good as mine," Sonic confirm to her.

"I'd knew it," this time she decides to look at him. "The Commander is becoming more confidence to know why you are becoming so late, if he gathers it something to with the traffic that he can't blame it, if you know what I'm saying of course."

Sonic know what Dulcy on about, ever since Commander talk about something, he doesn't it all the time, most of them really.

"Yeah, well, there's nothing we can't do about it," Sonic said to her. When he look at he notebook and see everyone got in, most of them, in different time stranded. Of course, that Knuckles is still on a mission and yet Shadow and Silver along with Rouge that those three got their own separate mission as well. After he sign and today date, so that Sonic is now got in officially. "Anyway, the Commander want to see me of course."

"He's in his office," she replied to him. "I'll let you know you are coming."

"Thanks, Dulcy," Sonic said to him. "See you later."

"You too," Dulcy said to him, when Sonic make his phone while Dulcy phone Commander of GUNs Headquarter.

Sonic continually walking and walking for over 2 minutes and more and see the headquarter haven't change one bit. The headquarter is high modern with clear white inside the main building with high long and extendable and very experience glass since there was a fighting in the main canteen from what he heard about it or watch everything since the two moment are continually until the Commander show up and give them some respect and honest, not fighting like some children who like play rough in play area. But the glasses got quick repair and cost another money as well. This place is feel like his uncle working at GUNs before he got killed on a mission. He think that his uncle is still around and give him some important advice and understand about everything for becoming a member of GUNs secret service. Hoping his uncle will be very proud for taken his place. If Sonic find one person and that murder put behind bar, forever. If he can find them and bring them to justice.

As he continually working and working in forever no-stop. When he got off on the second floor when he use a lift and take a first place. Knowing this place is huge, but thankfully Sonic knows the direction at the back on his head. Since the moment he arrive this building and to remember every direction in this nation and highly secret service as well. He could use his super speed power, but he can't because it is a against the rule that no power except during mission for important recon as well. Which it was very disappointed on him, but he understand the rule and protocol as well. When he keep on heading toward Commander's office to give him some important report status, if he can figure it out which report from what Commander took about since Sally phone him since this morning. What is the report that Commander wants to talk about it? Sonic is not sure, but he will be there shortly before in time before Commander is having a word with him, again.

* * *

The Commander, the head of the government of Guardian Units of Nation known as GUNs since his father and his grandfather usually run the entire building for very long since his grandfather original boss and the former founder of the boss of the nation since the Prime Minster of Mobius was shot by an unknown assassin when G. was develop and created and the founder as well.

He's roughly in his mid-50s with his clear white-grey hair with rare eyes colour on both side, one green and one brown. He wear a traditional-like military outfit in clear smooth grey colour with black shining shoe and lastly white gloves. That suit when he wore it during his army training since his grandfather and his father were both doing the same army training back then, before his family got different assignment and working at GUNs of course his family were proud to work at the government agency. He's looking at the main clear windows to get a better view from here and see dozen of cars going different direction and see many Mobian are walking in different direction in side pavement when he saw them walking. It good that he love his job since his father usually run the building including his grandfather as well. In fact his family would be very proud on him including his son is still in training in the army and his daughter is looking after the kids. He love his kids and he love his grandkid when he got two photo of his wife, his children and his beloved grandchildren as well. But this is not time for having a moment of his family, because he was expected someone to show up since he got a call from Dulcy that Sonic have just turn up.

Once he look at the main window, when he heard a buzzing sound and said, "come on," until he heard the side door is open. "You're late," he look at the reflect and see Sonic in light and clear understandable voice in rich smooth voice.

Sonic look at the Commander is very well neat and very organise in clear dark black wooden desk, shelf with contain books from his educational along with a single computer as well with several picture fame as well, when Sonic have just entering his boss' officer, the leader and head of all GUNs headquarter name Commander, although his real name is unimportant since no one known what Commander first or last name. But except Rouge, that according to her she know the Commander actual name, and yet she decided to tell anyone his actual name during HQ.

"Sorry, sir," he apologise to him.

"Care to explain why you are late since I'd phone Sally in very important matter?"

"Traffic, sir," Sonic said to him. "Roadwork, sir."

Commander sigh in most disappointed from what he learn from Sonic's report when he tutting sound from his mouth, "roadwork and traffic is everyone favourite nightmare to visit all the time from morning and afternoon," until he look at him when he make a slight turn and add on to him. "Take a seat, Sonic."

Sonic escort toward the deck chair and sit on it, while the Commander continually said to him. "Now, Sonic. I want report on your last mission 4 weeks when you discover an unknown fluid during your mission, is that correct?"

"Yes sir," Sonic confirm to him. It was 4 weeks ago when he and his team found another hideout that could lead from Robotnik or any other criminals when he stumble upon an unknown fluid in strange odd-colour that form and colour of red. "I found it on my mission when I took the sample and make a full report, sir."

"True," he agree on that matter while he remain standing that's close near on the window stand. "Knowing that fluid is an unknown re-source that many on my most trusted scientists are trying to find some analyse to known what that stuff made from. But according to Professor Brainstorm that the fluid from what you found is close and equal that my team and I found in an abandon base few while ago during the crisis outpost."

What Commander said about years ago when his team have found the source that could lead toward Robotnik. When the team are checking to make sure that he's inside the main abandon warehouse, but when they got in, they'd found nothing on him. But their machine tells that he's inside unless it was cheap knockoff when he use a holographic display that trick any technology to convince that he's still inside, very clever from what they know about him. Since he is becoming the rule famous villain across of all Mobius. They'd checking to make sure there are any more trap that's lay hidden when they found an unknown fluid that they are not sure when the scientist are trying to figure it out what it is, yet Sonic did found another sample, yet that sample is close and equal to compare from the one they'd found in abandon warehouse.

Sonic is little puzzled from what Commander said when he replied to him, "how come the sample are equal, sir?"

"That is a good question, Sonic," Commander agree on that logic. And this is time he finally decide to move and heading toward Sonic when he sitting on the opposite side in comfy deck chair and a solemn stare at him. "Tell me, which area did you found the sample?"

"Like I don't told you, it was sector G1408," Sonic replied out and yet look at the Commander face. "Sir."

"I'd see," Commander is getting more and more intriguing by the minutes. "The sample you found 4 week, while my team found a different sample."

"Any idea what this mean, sir?" Sonic ask him. Knowing he's getting little impatient, but Commander look upon and yet he know about Sonic confidence and lack of un-focus.

"Now, now, Sonic," he said to him knowing that Sonic is becoming little reckless when he halt him for a sec. "My teams are doing what it can to find out what this strange samples from what we found in two different direction. Important things that Robotnik never arrive including this assassin The Unimportant from what I know about it long time ago."

Sonic make a silent shock that he never forget that name who murder his uncle.

"The thing is Sonic, we have no information to know what happen to him including his follower and his bidder as well," Commander add on to him. "Knuckles from what we know that he's still finding those Zeti since he's on a recon mission to see any update. Shadow and Silver are checking on perimeter area so that they will find him."

"And let me guess that Rouge important?" Sonic kindly interrupted when he remember an information call on Sally. "I know, I got report call on Sally, sir."

"I'd doubt it," Commander said and almost sneer and understand from what his trusted and more cunning undercover agent who went on a recon mission solo to find Robotnik. "Look, Sonic," he sigh out from his mouth, "I know that look since from what I said about that name who murder your uncle. Your uncle is of the best agent since my father know him long time ago when I was in upper class agent after I'd done my training in the army. Your uncle tracks down most dangerous criminal from his entire life including he track down Grong the Brute along with Shella the Divine Lust and of course the most dangerous and yet the cunning and double crosser of them all: Sniffy the Rat."

"Oh yeah, my uncle told those story back then when I was a kid," Sonic said that his voice is now despair and slight monotone in unless happy and he never forget those story along with his brother and sister who tell them about his amazing adventure to stop criminal for success their master control plan. "Wish he's still alive so that me and him can stop Robotnik, before he made his fate."

"I know it sad to lose one of the most greatest agent," Commander understand the conclusion about the lose since his grandfather pass away long ago. "Even now we have no idea why that Important is, knowing he's still out there, hiding, without being seen."

"Well, you need to look harder then," he mumbling out without hearing from the Commander. "I mean," he quickly clear his throat for little second, "this Unimportant is very cunning criminal that we have no idea who or what he or she is. This Unimportant need to bring some justice from what its did to my Uncle. Sir."

"I know you want to find its, but we have no information whatsoever. All I know that your uncle is working on important mission when he found something until he met his faith," Commander said without too much information about it. "Besides, your uncle did discover, but the truth that he haven't wrote down from what he know about it. All I'd know that he found something from the recording channel, that was his final message."

"This information recording," Sonic want to know about it, hoping from his little sense of justice, "is there anything I can hear the sound of my uncle – Uncle Charles, sir?"

"Oh no, Sonic," Commander is not being fool from what he know about Sonic's justice system. "I can't allow you hear the message. The information was . . . well hidden in the . . . most secure area so that you can't hear the sound the message of your uncle. I'm sorry I can't allow you to hear."

_Great,_ Sonic thought inside his mind. Knowing this information is very important to know what happen to his uncle during his mission statement.

"Now then, there is another report that I want to ask you," Commander said something to him in very important discussion.

"What kind of discussion, sir?" Sonic is less curious asking to know what Commander is asking.

"I want to know what happen on that day at 15th May since last month?"

"15th May?" Sonic is little bit concern and yet he try to remember what happen on that day since that he try to focus what happen on that day. Did he stay at home? Seeing his parent for one time only? Spending some quality time with his sister children? Or was it something involve at the main headquarter that cause major fire havoc? No wait- that last part when he watch a film from his quite spare time with Sally, just watching a film's that's all. He's trying to think on that day, and yet he don't remember exact date, when he finally said to him from his deep thought.

"To be honest, I don't remember that date, sir," he replied in honourable truth that he can't remember, but he's good remember his important mission from the time being. "Why do you ask?" curious take place on him.

"Nothing," he said to him without making certain nor make a single emotion on him. "Just making certain that's all. Now thank you for your time, Sonic and thank you for coming."

"Oh," Sonic is little surprise from the commander action. Clearly, he thought he is in trouble or something, but he can't remember on that day. Why that date is so important? What is on the Commander mind anyway? "Well, it's an honour to see you, sir," he quickly give him a salute to him, when Commander make a confirm nod when Sonic walk away and open and walk out and close it as well.

Commander look upon Sonic, knowing he is a nephew of his father best agent, Charles or Chunk from what he call him from his early day. Yet something that concern to him the way he said to Sonic on 15th May. Why he said to him about 15th of May? What is his problem anyway? Could something happen in G. headquarter on that day? Whatever something happen that day when he ask many agent to know what happen on 15th of May, when he pick up a phone and quickly dial and hear the sound of ringing when a someone pick up and said.

"I'd just spoken to Sonic," he said. "It's not him, so cross him out from the suspect list. That's right, it's not Sonic on that day, according to him that he can't remember on that day," until the respond said on the phone. "True, he don't remember that day, but cross him out so that we must find out who stole bio-experiment equipment from the main lab. Rest ashore that we will find the culprit who using G. Headquarter. We won't rest, until the traitor reveal as soon we will check every agent in GUNs headquarter."

* * *

**From those who never heard Commander, he's from Archie comic and in Shadow the Hedgehog game as well. The commander got very rare eye colour one brown and one green. And yet we know or none of them didn't know that Commander is indeed a human after all. But I'd put him as the commander of G. nation headquarter.**

**Anyway, his uncle was killed on a mission. It was sad, I know, but that why's Sonic want to continually working on his uncle footstep and yet he won't him since what happened in the past.**

**And yes, I know there's car in the story, that Sonic could use his speed. But as an agent he can't use so that he will blow his cover, so that I decide to put some wheel to speed thing up. But, something not right on Commander from what Sonic said on 15th May. what is it that Commander want to know and something to do with bio-experiment? What is all mean exactly? The answer will have to wait.**

**Anyway the next story is going to take a while and please be patient and please don't judge on my writing, look at my profile thank you very much.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic and SEGA**

**Hey guys, I am back, thank you and yes I am alive as well. Now, I'd deeply apologise for taking you so long and yet all reader need to be very prentice because I can't do so many story in the same story, because I want to do different story, okay? Good, anyway this story well become much more curious by the minutes. **

**Some of them are redo sentence.**

Chapter 3: Sonic's Small Research

"So, how it is going with Commander, Sonic?" said Bunnie, who happen to be a Mobian golden-rabbit with pale yellow fur, white muzzle and vibrant emerald-green jungle eyes colour with her traditional cowboy hat as well and wear a different setting on her. Back then, when she was on a mission, when her team along with her partner and love interesting Antoine are still trying to find Robotnik, yet he was nowhere to be found. Until they were stumble upon an abandon warehouse with her and her team and Antoine, yet none of them didn't know, it was a trap when all of them quickly rushing toward the main exist. All of them made it out except her when her left arm and both legs were crushed and also almost torn apart on both of them. She's spent entire years in the hospital and see how she's doing and yet she's got good new that she's now got two robotic legs and robot left arm since it was built and fashion to admire her. Yet it's take a special training before she's gain use to it. Until after all these months, she finally regain her new limps and yet she's love it. And today she's asking Sonic about his meeting with Commander of GUNs.

"It's alright," Sonic said to her when he is sitting down on a chair that near toward his work desk with computer and even his file works that's behind him and yet, there is a wall with a picture of Robotnik with darts on him in complete bull-eyes to make a fun out of him that's all, "just wanting some question on 15th May, that's all," he lean back with his spinning blue chair and take a moment of thought.

"That's odd," Bunnie said to him. "I too got the something information from what he said to me."

"Yeah me too," said another Mobian who happen to be a Mobian-jackal name Antoine with light beige fur with green eyes, wearing a different attire or clothing from what Sonic look at him. And, he's love interest on Bunnie since they'd first met long ago and make an official couple. And one more thing that Antoine is speak out in French accent. "I can't understand why the Commander want to ask all of us about that date. Any idea what that mean, exactly?"

"Beat me," Sonic said to him. "I have no idea why he said to me during our conversation on my pervious mission about that strange fluid."

"Oh, the one you found it on your mission?" Bunnie ask and yet Sonic nod to her. "Huh. Any idea from what Commander said?"

"According to him that the fluid that I'd found is identical the one from Commander and his teams have founded long ago. That's all he said to me."

"I'd see," curious take place on her with she's gentle rub her chin, with her robotic left arm. "So, the fluid are equal to compare the one you found, and Commander's team found identical as well. Most peculiar."

"We still have no name of that fluid," said Antoine. "Knowing that fluid is very common unknown using and yet the Commander said something about 15th May," he's becoming more curious and find it odd take on him, to know why the Commander is getting concern.

"To be honest, I have no idea what he's on about it," said Sonic, knowing he's sit back on his own privates work desk, knowing he got something to sort things out before he'll got a next assignment. "Besides, since he told me and you about that day is really highly concern to known why. Yet since you two arrive back on the mission to stop Rufus for selling illegal rockets."

What Sonic mean that Bunnie and Antoine were on important recon mission to stop the most dangerous seller who sell illegal rockets known as RX-E37, one of the most dangerous advance highly rocket was created several years ago, when it was tested, until the government have decided not to use them, until one of them founded by Rufus the Dealer. Rufus was indeed the most wanted criminals since before he got capture by Antoine and Bunnie. According to him that he sold to his most bidder, Robotnik, who sold dozens of them for couple of time before two agents stop them. Sure, Antione and Bunnie capture him when other agents interrogate him for question and answer to know who sold the other rockets, they know one of them he sold to Robotnik, but the others bidder that they have no idea while they will interrogate him. So that two agents deserve a break for captured the most dangerous dealer of them all.

"Yeah," Bunnie agree on that part. "It's took us a year to find him since he sold those rockets to him, but the others that we have no idea who he sold to. Still, we made back in one-piece, right Antione?"

Antoine nod to her to confirm that they made back, safety, without getting shot or getting killed as well. Thankfully, Rufus didn't bring his weapon, he is a dealer with no weapons whatsoever. So, he is almost like a coward-type version from what Bunnie describe to him.

"Besides," Bunnie continually add on to him, "capture him is very complex, yet he's remain in custody from what he did. And a good sense of justice."

"I'd agree on that," Sonic said.

"Me too," agree from what Bunnie said. "Anyway, we're best to make our move, so we will see you in the main canteen to get something to eat, while me and Bunnie are making reports from the information data."

"Okay than. See you at lunch period," Sonic said to them, when the two of them are make their move toward their own desks to get their files sort from their report session. While Sonic is remain in his own work desk and taking a beat when he look at his nature surrounding and see dozen of files that need sorting out, of course there are only small little thing, and yet there is a photo of his parents and his siblings as well and also his uncle photo as well. The truth is that this desk was actually belong to his uncle, Chunk, before he got killed on a mission years ago before he step up and take his place to fulfil his uncle wish and find that murder who shot him for good. Not revenge, but justice as well.

He look at his own desk, knowing he is very happy to see it. And yet he look at the photo of his uncle Chunk and yet he is the bravest secret agent that he and his brother and sister love him since then before his made his fate since then. Sure, he was upset and crying since when he was small, that he was his hero ever since. Now he is a fully pledge secret agent and yet he will do whatever it could to find that murder – The Unimportant who in-league with Robotnik since then. Sure, he will find that guy and arrest him for justice and the murderer for his Uncle as well.

Once he look at the photo and remember every tale from what his uncle said to him, his brother and sister as well. He told them everything that was base on real true story that he caught every single villains from his youth time and so on like, Grong the Brute that he took months to find him. Shella the Divine Lust, boy that girl is very cunning and very deadly like a viper from what his uncle to him when she bit him once, when the doctor give him the anti-toxic. Of course, that Shella is really a Mobian-snake and lastly Sniffy the Rat, in fact he is a Mobian-rat, the most dangerous double crosser of all, knowing he is cunning and sneaky at the same time. Man, he never those stories from what his uncle said to him about his epic adventure and fight to stop those fiends for take cover or sold toward their highest bidder as all. Knowing that his uncle is forever hero to him, until his fate take place on him and his family as well.

Now, that Sonic will do everything from him. So that he can make his uncle proud for him. Yet there is something else that bother him about from what Commander said to him about 15th May. What was Commander said to him about that day? Sure, he remember great time on that day, but he can't remember which day he's enjoy the most of it. Yet, something is not right on Commander words and his motional behaviour as well. But still, there is something else that he want to know about this Unimportant, the one who killed his uncle since then.

He quickly learn forward toward his computer that in front of him and quickly log in and quickly go to the information research about any criminals for the past couple of years. Yet he quickly type _'Unimportant'_ when he quick enter from his keyboard, when a screen show up in quick second and see the information about Unimportant when it said:

_Name: Unimportant_

_Real name: Unknown_

_Mobian/Human: Unknown_

_Gender: Male_

_Wanted for first appearance: Unknown_

_Last seen: Murder of Charlie 'Chunk' Hedgehog._

_Information detail: Unknown_

Sonic is little surprise and puzzle at the same time to see that the information about him is very little about that murder who killed his uncle for good. But surprise on his sudden reaction that the information is very little. How come any agents have never stumble upon that guy, yet he file of him is very little? Something is not right from what he look at it. He could hack, but he don't have any ICT skills, except Rotor who know about IT skills than better than anyone. Yet he want to learn more about Unimportant, when he check any information about him.

He keep on typing about him and yet there is no information about him for the last couple of years, except he found dozen old newspaper article said: _UNIMPORANT KILLED AGAIN! UNIMPORANT STRIKE AGAIN! UNIMPORTANT KILLED A MEMBER OF COUNCIL OF ARCON!_

Every article from what he look at it, was unimaginable from what he look at it. Yet there is no picture of him whatsoever, not even a single describe to know what he look like, knowing this Unimportant is very highly advance and very skilled assassin with unexpected skills. He want to know more about him for some time since after he got this job to protect and to serve justice for those criminals for their own committed. Except one that he wanted the most; Robotnik – Doctor Ivo Julian Robotnik, the most dangerous criminals of them all. Yet he got a theory that Unimportant is team up with Robotnik, if the theory is now confirmed.

Yet Sonic look at every article and see that Unimportant is very dangerous Mobian or not. Yet he want to know little more research on Doctor Robotnik when he quickly type down, _Robotnik_, when the screen and it said:

_Name: Robotnik_

_Real name: Professor Ivo Julian Kintobor_

_Mobian/Human: Human_

_Gender: Male_

_Wanted for first appearance: Unknown_

_Last seen: Unknown_

_Information detail: Robotnik was the grandson of Professor Gerald Robotnik since what happened 50 years when his grandfather was arrested and yet taken to trial for his committed, the information what happen to him is unknown. Robotnik is an ideal genius and yet very dangerous at all. He create hundreds of robots. Such as Cubot and Orbot are his prototypes and his creation since his former creation was dismantle since his last attend._

Robotnik is ideal to his hero from one of his family, Gerald Robotnik when he was 8 years old. Yet according he is attending college when he was 15 years old for his PhD qualification and yet he suddenly change in unknown when he became the most wanted criminal of all Mobius. . .

Sonic look at every information about him and yet he is silent surprise that they haven't figure what is Robotnik first attempt. Strange he would say, knowing he is one of the most dangerous criminals of them all. But still, the information from what he known about it is very complex to understand more about him since he first met him, that he never forget his appearance from what he saw. Robotnik's crimson irises and yet the sound of his voice . . .

. . . Sonic was on a recon mission to hunt down another criminal name Fennier Wolf the Butcher and famous enough for selling illegal products as well. When Sonic on the mission to find that Wolf and bring him to justice. He continually search him for months, until he found the source that somewhere from the main cargo bay at docking bay and yet he bought his protection, a small pistol gun, luckily he is well train and got a licence as well to prove that he can fire a gun during his training years ago.

Once he's at the dock bay, before he send back up when suddenly when he crept behind one of the large red crates without getting caught from them or him so that he can bring him to justice. He's very caution and very stealthies to make sure his mission is complete. Yet something is not right that he could have sworn that Fennier is talking to someone that he is not sure, yet the pressure is doing it told on him when he make a small peek and see Fennier who have grey wolf fur with green eyes with a single scar on him and wear a dench dirty grey coat with dark blue jean as well. Yet Sonic is not sure who he's talking to. He could summon backup for a moral support, but it take too long to bring reinforcement, but he have no choice to stop him from his little impatient, when he shout out _'freeze'_ in front of Fennier and that mystery stranger as well.

Until he wasn't expected that the stranger have somehow shot and killed Fennier with coward tactic to seize to escape that shock's Sonic completely. He could try to catch that stranger, but he is attending to Fennier, but it is too late, it wasn't a regular bullet, it was a silencer that's kill him, that why the shot sound it far different to compare others shot, yet he's now chasing that stranger and bring it to justice. He quickly use his super speed, knowing it is against a rule to use his own power for only in a mission. Yet this stranger is much more quicker than he was. Yet he was so close to capture him, when suddenly he heard a laugh that's come from at the main top of the cargo crate and yet Sonic look up and see a crimson irises pupil and the sound of that man.

"Well, well, another remote secret agent into my – well was my important business since my employer kill Fennier for me. I'd mean he is nothing more than a stupid grey wolf to my concern. But he is my best dealer as well. Now, one small agent on important mission to capture him. Too bad for you."

Sonic is silent surprise that he has no idea how or know Robornik knows about his mission. Unless, he got a theory that there is mole influence in GUNs headquarter. But he know that man who is really is.

"I'm surprise that you know of this, Doctor Robotnik," he shout to him. "And yet kill that Mobian is – well was now my target on my important business to bring him justice after all."

"Oh please," he sneer at him with his smile and crimson irises from the main cast shadow. "You seek out those who would bring him to justice. What lies that you don't know which choice you will take, justice or vengeance? And yet, you choose justice. A simple error, I would say, but for now. I will leave you alone, so that you can capture him whatever you like."

Sonic have no further choice to stop him, but by the time he was too late and yet he is way too fast. Observe, that Robotnik is making him distraction that's why, until he has no further choice to call backup that his suspect is pin down . . .

. . . that was decay ago, when he made a report to Commander about what happened since that day when he told him everything what happened when someone killed Fennier in clear range distance and said to him that Robotnik got himself an Employer, but he didn't get a clear distance to know who or what it look, yet since he told him everything when the Commander got his permission to take some time off and spend a quality time with his own family.

Sure, Sonic is an uncle of Sonia's twin children that he love them very much, expect that lousy her old boyfriend dump her and almost beat her when he and his brother stop him since she found out she's pregnant, and yet in truth she's always want to be a mother so that she can look after her children. That's make her boyfriend flip. He look at the photo and see her sister along with the twins Chase and Brittany. Chase got his father fur, which they didn't want to talk about him in aqua-green fur colour with his mother eyes colour and Brittany did got her mother fur and she too got her mother eyes as well, knowing he love them as well, including another photo of his family including Uncle Chuck from his father side of the family, his all-time heroes to him as well.

Sonic is still wonder, or he could make a move to see Sally, that deep down he got a personal crush on her. But there is annoy Amy as well, because she have personal fling on him as well, but deep-down Sonic is not uncomfortable with her, but he can or maybe not did have a personal crush on her or not. Yet two girls are become rival and see who a better lover is than Sonic Hedgehog. Once he's taking a massive thought or two, so that he could go on a mission or taking another day off, but he need permission from a Commander, but all he need when he bought those fiends to justice including Doctor Robotnik as well.

The question is that still lingering him, where on Mobius is Doctor Robotnik anyway? What is his true motives anyway? And what is Commander said something on 15th of May? What is going on in the life of Sonic Hedgehog?

* * *

Manic, the youngest of the triple siblings with green fur with blue eyes colour on him wearing a supermarket custom wearing with small bling earpiece on his right ear with white gloves and red and white sneaker as well. He is now working in the local supermarket for very long ago called _Mortson _and yet he did amazing job like refill the stocking and helping the Mobian from what they'd couldn't reach from their own certain age and asking direction as well. And of course, doing the crasher as well.

Manic did an amazing job, but he is only do part-time job in each different day. But his boss did give him a raise including the others as well that he know them for quite some time since then he got the job, 6 years ago. He still doing a great job since what happened in the past was total misfortunate since then. But he is regained well for sometimes. Manic is checking on the stocking and the price income as well to make sure everything is secure and nothing happen, when a male employer approach who happen to be a Mobian-cat with ginger far colour with orange amber eyes colour who about a year older than Manic with the same custom like Manic with white gloves with different shades of red and blue trainers when he approach him.

"Hi, Manic," said a Mobian-cat.

"Huh?" he look behind his shoulder and see his good buddy that he known from the shop name, "Oh hey, Daniel."

Daniel who is another employer who work in the shop for quite a while as well and who met Manic as well and yet the two of them known each other since school and college and yet he too knows about Sonia's ex-boyfriend from the past as well.

"Any luck on the store, lately?" he ask him.

"Not much, really?" Manic replied and ticking from his checkboard to check the price is correct amount. "Well, apart from my sister phone since hours ago about looking after the twins, but I'd can't because I finish of at half 5," he said out to him in peaceful and calming voice that combine with his lesser crack voice since he was a teenage back then.

"Oh yeah," Daniel remember that Manic's sister, Sonia, who got the twins to look after them, "she's must have forgot that you work part time shift."

"Well, to be honest that she's always little forget for the time being," said Manic. While focus on his work product.

"What about your brother, Sonic?" Daniel suggest to him. "I'm sure he can look after them."

"He can't, remember?" Manic said and small reminder that his older brother is a secret.

"Oh right, I'd almost forgot about that," Manic is now remember that Sonic is indeed secret agent since he know about their uncle's death was killed years ago. It was heartbroken on them. "But still, your sister need some time off and look after the kids and need some rest."

"She did, once before when she's complete stress out with one my nephew, you remember Chase, right?"

"The little troublemaker?"

Manic nod to him when he remember his nephew, Chase, who always get into trouble for some time including beating some bullies for steal some lunch money some random kids and end up in trouble, lots of trouble for the time being.

Daniel sigh out from his mouth. "I'd told Sonia many times about that kid, but Chase always want to help that's all. And yes, he's always a troublemaker in certain thing. But Brittany is not equal than her brother, she want to be her mum that's all."

"Well, she is good angel, but deep down she may turn twist," said Manic from his own hunching ability.

"Whoa, Manic, that's sound dark from what I'd think about," Daniel is taken easy on Manic dark hunch through theory. "Why did you think that your niece will turn dark?"

"I don't know," he admit to him. "Just a hunch that's all."

Daniel roll his eyes, knowing Manic can be a trickster for the time being, knowing two of them are good friends for long time ever since then, when he shake his head, softy.

"Anyway, what's bring you here, Daniel?" Manic said to him. "Problem with the stocking?"

"No," Daniel, knowing he's already known it is joke that he'd already done the stocking couple hours ago. "I'd just let you know it lunch time, that's all."

"Oh, right," Manic is now remember it's lunch time, good thing that they'd got the canteen inside the local supermarket. "Just let me finish one more stock and then that's it," he's check on some last paragraph on the work shelves.

"Don't worry, you will meet me there, Manic," Daniel begin his walk toward the main canteen.

"Will do," he said to him, while he's focus on few last paragraphs in section 8 – the tin product.

Daniel, friend of Manic and to his brother and sister, Sonic and Mania, who known them for very long time since school and high school and rare occasion visit in the college. Daniel is very good friends to the Hedgehog's family. He's know that Sonic is a secret agent to seek criminals and bring them to justice. Still, he know about Manic dark problem, when he started it since then when he quickly notify Sonic and the others about Manic habit problem, when they try to calm him down and sort him out and they have no choice to put him in rehab in special care to sort him out for months, until he was release and make sure he won't do it again. That was years ago, and yet he know about other problem, Sonia's ex-boyfriend, when she told the others that she's pregnant, when her boyfriends stop by and demand to end it. When Sonic and Manic stop that guy in bully showdown while Sonia's mother Aleena quickly phone the police about the assault. He was there and see what happened. Until after months later she's given birth to twin and Daniel is honour to be their uncle and a guardian to them. Sure, he love them, but the trouble is, little Chase, the troublemaker, but they'd fear that one day Chase could eventually become just like his father, which they'd refuse to speak about it. But it is just a hunch to make sure that Chase won't because like him.

Daniel knows about everything. Yet he got a theory that Manic could do it again since the last time, but don't worry, he let go for the time being. But still, he's happy working with Manic at the shop and a good friend of the family as well.

* * *

Back in National GUNs Headquarter, Sonic along with Bunnie and Antoine are having their own lunch in separate occasion. Sonic is eating his favourite dish, chilidog, that he like the most of it. Antoine is different quality food liking and Bunnie is eating a healthy diet to maintain her fit-shape. They'd continually talking and talking for more than 20 minutes since then and yet they'd know that Sally along with Rotor and Amy will return within next 2 weeks or more, since they'd found another abandon warehouse, which it was belong to Robotnik before Sally contract to Sonic about income report about that strange fluid since he found couple while ago.

But he's enjoy working with GUNs HQ along with friends and ally that he know them for quite some time. Yet he got curious since the moment from what Commander said about that day. What could it mean, exactly? But anyway, he's continually talking to his friends.

"So anyway, Sonic" Bunnie said to him, "any plan for the weekend or so? Or planning for taking Sally on a date?"

Sonic is almost brush out from what Bunnie's reaction that he did deeply in love with her. But there is struggle between female, Amy and Sally, yet he can't pick which one to choose from them.

"Oh um . . ." his voice is little strummer for a moment. "Actually, I did make a promise to my sister's children for the time being since she got something to do much."

"Oh yeah, Sonia is it?" Bunnie remember that Sonic's got two more sibling Sonia and Manic. Yet she remember that picture she look at Sonic's desk. "And I'd remember that your nephew and niece are Chase and Brittany, right?"

Sonic nod to her to confirm.

"I'm very happy that your sister got kids of her own," said Bunnie who is very happy that Sonic is already an uncle to them. "Except that last part long ago when you took some time off since what happen to your sister ex-boyfriend, right?"

"Can we stop talking about him? He's done, okay? He won't bother me and my family again! Got it?" Sonic quickly flip out to them in alert other agents as well when they'd look at him about shouting and everything.

"I think you should have done that," Antoine mumbling said out before he know what happen since Sonic take important day off with special permission from Commander himself.

Sonic is getting more and more anxious since what happened in the past is complete waste off when he look at other agents who make a glare at him, "What are you staring at anyway?"

Until all agents continually talking their own personal business without hearing from Sonic's conversational words about the past.

"Look, I'd sorry from what I'd said," Sonic quickly apologise to them. "Ever since what happen to my sister was a totally burst since then, that I was angry and frustrated including Manic as well that her boyfriend was about to take a beat from since she got pregnant."

"And yet that guy who got life sentence, right?" Antoine is little puzzled from his last sentence.

"Actually, he got 3 years," Sonic clarified to him. "But he won't coming back again since I am a train fighter since I took a gym for my speed and punching as well, like Knuckles. But, I'm doing is to protect my family including my sister as well."

"I'd understand about your sister, Sonic," Bunnie complete understood. "And yet, you are a terrific uncle with them and yet you didn't told them that you are a secret agent. You need to tell them that you are secret agent, instead working in the chilidog conversation was a total burst that you need to tell them."

"I will tell them," Sonic said to her in less inner prentice. "But we agree I will speak to them at the age of 12, that was me and my family agreement about it, so that one of them could join it."

"Like generations touch to pass down to increase your heritage," said Antoine, after he take a bit from his lunch. "Like my father who usually join GUNs before he decide to retire and pass down to me to keep the family intact, well, apart from my cousin who work in an office which it is a good thing to him, but Sonic, please my friend, you need to tell them."

"Antoine," he said to him, "I will speak to them at the age of 12. A promise to make sure since my uncle died during his mission – his last mission when I was 9. And yet, I will make sure that I will protect my nephew and niece from any harm way. Like uncle do, protect nephew and niece, so I will make sure their life is very good life, so that they won't suffer the same fate like my uncle did before. I will swear by on life. I will protect them no matter what."

Until a silence on three of them while several agents keep talking for long time. Knowing that Sonic is telling the truth that since what happened to his uncle death was devastate tragic to them including what happen to his sister since her ex-boyfriend discover that she's pregnant and carry his children as well, yet he order her to terminate it that he couldn't stand the younger children because he believe they're vial and yet cause nothing more but nightmare from his opinion, before he have a go on her with Sonic and Manic stop him including Jules as well – the boys and girl's father who stop him as well including Daniel, who also there as well, when their mother phone the police. Thanks to Sonic professional skills since he keep on training in the gym and train how to self-defence as well and took him down in longer from what he imagine. But that was dwell in the past.

Yet, another one that he really want the most is having a family so that he could a child or children, but if he have a strength enough to speak to Sally to make an official date or even Amy as well. But he know her for quite a long time since then, and yet Amy as well. That's why there is an issue between the two of them, yet Sonic can't make the right choice on them, knowing they're very good gals, but he can't make up his mind to know who's a better lady to him. That's why he need some time before he will make a move on them.

But for now, he finally speak to them to try to forget what happen today event.

"So, Bunnie," he quick said to them, "any plan for your weekend or you got something else to do?"

"Well, actually," she said to him. "Me and Antoine are going on a date tonight, since we got to know each other for very long time that we're getting along just fine."

"Whoa, I'm proud of you, Antoine," Sonic said to him. "I'd mainly jealous that you going out on a date with her. Yet, I'm just a bachelor with no wife and everything."

"Thanks, Sonic," Antoine said to him, after he take another bite from his lunch.

"I'm sure that one day you could go out with Sally or Amy," Bunnie said to him. "I'm sure that you can go out with her, if she's ready for it."

"Problem is there is Amy," Antoine add on. "She's becoming very clingy to him for quite some time that you are not uncomfortable with that. How can you ask her without getting Amy involve?"

"Well to be honest, I have no idea how to bypass Amy's clingy ability," Sonic admit to him. "I'm sure I can work thing, eventually."

"Well, you will to talk to her sometime, if you got an clear signal without being seeing and if Amy does to you again, Commander will have no choice to remove her – well not actual remove 'remove' but fried out if you know what I'd mean," Bunnie said to him. Knowing that Amy is very cling and yet Sonic want some space, general space. Before he can ask her and Sally as well.

"Well, I will try to speak to her that if she can accept my word," Sonic said to them. "I know Sally since we were kids though school and everything and both of us agree to become secret agents to work at the National GUNs Headquarter and then she's arrived as well, that I know Amy from my childhood as well. Chaos, I wish she could stop following me, every time that she walk toward different place that she know which direction and yet I found some bugs on those cool items. Yeah, that's right, I saw few bugs from what I'd notice."

"Ahh, that's explain why she keep talking things from personal general warehouse," Bunnie is now understand to know why several transmission bugs are few left remain. "Did you report it, to Commander?"

"That was while ago, when Amy got suspended for at least a week, until she's apologised to me," Sonic answer out to her. "And yet, I know she's keep doing it. Not the bug device of course."

"That's girl is very troubling from what I'd think about it," Antoine said. "Besides, she will stop . . . eventually."

"Yeah, I'd suppose so," Sonic agree on that part from what Antoine said and take another bite from his chilidog lunch and so his friends that he know them for some time. "Anyway, I am about to heading toward the gym. Care to join me?"

"No thank, Sonic," Antoine said to him. "I was about to finish another report statement."

"I'm in," Bunnie said. "After I'd done my report statement from what Antione said and then I will meet you in the gym selection."

"Sure thing," he finish his last bite from his food and garb his foods and got up. "See you at the gym, Bunnie, I'd hope you will bring you're a-game with you."

"Oh, you got yourself a deal, Sonic," Bunnie accept his proposal challenge to him, when Sonic smile out with little smirk as well.

"Anyway, see you later," Sonic said goodbye when he is about to make his move.

"See you, Sonic," said Antoine.

"Later, Sonic," Bunnie said to him, knowing she too is heading toward the gym selection.

Sonic start to walk and toss his lunch in a bin and heading toward the gym selection which it is on the other side of the same building when all agents are keeping shape and fit as well and be prefect to test their ability as well. Sonic did go there a lots for sometimes to make sure that his speed is well secure. Yet, knowing what happen today is very curious to know why Commander said 15th May. What's that all about it? Does it mean something happen on that day? Whatever it is something is not right on 15th May from what Commander said to him along with Bunnie and Antoine, including other agents as well from what he learn about as well since dozens of agents said to him as well. Whatever it is, there is a problem what happen in headquarter and what is so important on that day on 15th of May?

Robotnik, world master and dangerous criminals of them all. Hiding in plain sight without being seeing from any agents and special arm forces as well. Robotnik is been hiding for very long time since then. Robotnik have got ragged orange moustache, conical head, a drooping pink nose, black eyes with red irises that was inside his tinted, navy blue pince-nez glasses that conceal his eyes. With round body and wiry legs. He's wearing a red, black and yellow bodysuit, grey tights and pair of grey gloves with metal gauntlets and he normally rare his yellow cape in general occasion, but only this time he is not wearing for the time being.

Robotnik is the most dangerous man of all Mobius, yet he got some important work to do, by stopping those agents and continually working on his true plan as well. Sure, he can outrun several agents, but he is clever to outsmart with them including Sonic as well. Knowing he is not a fool, but an icon genius who know things just like his grandfather did. His one time and greatest hero of them all that love him ever since that day when he was little, before fate end him for good. But first he got some important business to attend to do. To make sure that plan is well under his way.

"What is the status reading?" he ask out, who happen to be the main computer, when he's already sitting down and look at the main screen.

"_Status reading is 100% perfect normal sir,"_ said out from the robotic voice chip that it communicates to him.

"Excellent," he said from his most please. "And the viral tube?"

"_Reading is still stable and yet its still growing as normal," _it speak to him, when Robotnik quickly pressing on the control panel buttons and look at the main screen with evil, sinister grin on him.

"So far, so good," said Robotnik is now very happy for breaking good new. "So, I will use them for my future army and yet nothing can't stop me, now," he was about to make an evil laugh, when suddenly an alarm trigger him. "What is going on? Don't tell me that GUNs have found me already?"

"_No sir,"_ incorrect from the main computer who speak out to him. _"According to one of the main surveillances that one of them has stolen."_

"But who, exactly?" Robotnik demand to know who the culprit is, when the computer show him the footage and see what happen from what he said it. "Why that little –" he grunt out from what he learn today. "This is not looking good at all. If anyone found out about all this. My plan will be ruining. Any idea where he could be?"

"_I'm calculate that he is somewhere in the sudden east section that near toward the junction and the city,"_ computer said. _"But, according to my research that it is little guard and protect from the station police."_

"This is not looking good at all," Robotnik is becoming little panic from what he learn today. "If one of them spot him and carry something that will expose my cover mission. I must alert him and track him and kill him so that I won't be seeing and know my plan," Robotnik garb his mobile and quickly dial the number when he hear something pick it up. "It's me. I have a task for you, if you up for it. Of course, I got your target by the name of . . . Sleet, if you up for it."

* * *

**What is Robotnik up to something I'd wonder? Whatever it is he must plan something big and very important as well. But I can't you tell what it is, so that it is a hush-hush and be quite so that you won't spoiler it. From those who never heard Sleet, he's from Sonic Underground - Bounty Hunter who hunt Sonic along with his brother and sister since then.**

**Manic is the youngest of the triple brother. In my own opinion or confirm theory that Sonic could be the oldest of the triple, but I don't know about Sonic siblings except research about them of course. But Manic is the youngest of Sonic's triple.**

**Anyway the next one is going to be a while because I am taking a break of course. I'd can't tell you why exactly, but like I said the next one is going to be a while thank you and please don't judge on my writing and don't critic on my story thank you, look at my profile thank you. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic and SEGA**

**Hey, reader, I am back and alive thank you. And yet, it has been so long, which I do apologise since I haven't publish this chapter for many months since what happened in the past - my past actually. Also it is now first week of December, that mean Christmas is coming shortly, that mean Christmas rush hour in all the world for gathering Christmas supplies. WHOA! Talk about big time in this years. **

**Anyway, this chapter will make you interesting from your likeness. Enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 4: Chase and Brittany

(Warning: this chapter mention like smack and also pervert-word as well)

Sonic got the whole weekend off, since he keep on working at GUNs and yet he got permission to take a weekend, so that he can got back to work on Monday, and continually investigation to find that villain, Ivo Julian Robotnik, knowing that man could be anywhere. Knowing he is too sneaky to find him, knowing he is the most dangerous man on the planet who sell, illegal rockets, weapons and above all: stealing top secret formula project from each station since he got report urgent by the Commander on National GUNs that some file project have been stolen years ago. This is not looking on Sonic and his job as well. Otherwise, he'll get himself another job, if he had to.

But still, the information about him is safe and total lock thanks to IT Mobian-Tech, who make an unbreakable proof so that no hacker can't access their work files, except only Agents can access their own personal files. Still, at least he got some important weekend off, when he is sitting down on a sofa, wearing white shirt with black jean with blue and white socks, when he is watching his favourite programme on TV – Mobian League and yet he is very support his favourite nation team: Team Righteous Lion, one of the greatest players in Mobius were up against Team Mighty Buffalo. Team Righteous Lion have got a flag with a mighty lion that roar out with national blue colour to show whose team is. As for the Mighty Buffalo that they too got their own flag with a buffalo picture with superior mighty with yellow national colour with it. Knowing the two of them are toughest they can handle it.

The match is already started, yet he picture his friends who support the Mighty Buffalo or Righteous Lion, yet he got a theory that his friends from GUNs are making a bid to see who better player is down in the pub. Oh boy, he picture Vector is making a bid on them and making sure who is better quality player from what they know about it. Sonic, well, he's not a bid-type Mobian to see who a better team is. he's happily watching The National Football, yet the match is getting a struggle and pressure from what he's watching with his popcorn and of course can of cola, so that he can finally to have peace and quiet, all to himself. Knowing today is a better life for him.

Knowing he track down so many criminals such as well, Fennier the Wolf, which his target is already shot by Robotnik's trusted assassin name Unimportant, yet, they'd haven't got him and that murder who killed his Uncle. And also, there's Scourge, that villain hedgehog who stole illegal cannabis from what he read and heard about it as well, since his youngest brother did before, which it was all in the past. Yet, there's Zeti teams known as the Deadly Six, yet it's Knuckles job to find them and find them to justice, yet he haven't heard from him since then. Knowing it is important job to find them before they will do some reckless and cause havoc since they'd in the past when they bomb one or two place that's further up in the city since what happened when he watched the new that the Deadly Six have cause a rampage havoc.

Yet, Knuckles is doing his job is to find them, knowing they are lurking in the shadow as they do. Yet Knuckles is master of sensing ability to know the location from them, and yet there's two agents were also dispatch, Shadow and Silver are trying to find Robotnik and find his location to bring him to justice. Yet, he know that the two of them will find him, if they can find the lead of his mess.

Once he's watching the game and getting his alone time, when suddenly a doorbell is ring out, which it well earn surprise to him, when he rose up from his sofa and heading toward the door, to see who coming in the middle of his loneliness time off and watching his favourite sport channel. Once he approach and open the door, yet a surprise burst rush in and shout out that surprise Sonic to see them, when they'd storm in,

"Yeah, I'd win," one of them cried out.

"This is not a game!" the second one said, who happen to be a girl-voice. "We're here to see Uncle Sonic."

"I know," one said who have the voice of boy-voice. "But I won to see who got in quicker."

"What the-?" Sonic surprise to see them. "Chase? Brittany? What are you two doing here?"

What Sonic mean that he is already an uncle from his sister, Sonia, since she got pregnant and gave birth to twins. Chase, who happened to be a hedgehog with aqua-green fur with green eyes wearing cool-looking clothing with light blue shirt with darker green cargo short with red and yellow sneaker on him and yet Brittany got fuchsia pink fur with green eyes and yet she's wearing long dress that combine with her skirt in clear indigo colour with white long stocking with red and pink trainers with black lenses as well. He's very well surprise to see them again, yet they're eight years old, when they'd watching them are doing reckless, well, most like Chase who cause nothing but trouble.

"Whoa, cool," Chase look at the main TV. "The Mobian League is already started, and yet Team Righerous Lion is about to take the lead! Oh boy, I'm sure that David Lionheart will even the score."

"Don't watch so close, Chase," Brittany said to him. "It's not very good on your eyes site problem."

"I know," said Chase. "Hey look, some yummy popcorn and can of cola. Man, don't mind that I can some."

"Chase, that's belong to Uncle Sonic and you it," Brittany complain to him.

"I'm sure he won't mind," Chase replied to her.

"You need to ask, so that he can get you one," Brittany replied and almost yell out to him.

"Alright, alright," Chase have no choice to agree with her twin sister. "Hey, Uncle Sonic? Is alright to have your cola, I'm really thirsty?"

"Um . . ." Sonic is almost losing his voice from his own surprise to see that the twins are have today. "Sure, Chase, help yourself."

"Thank, Uncle Sonic," Chase quickly running toward the fridge and quickly open and take a cola from it and close it and heading back toward the game, hoping that he's believe that Team Righteous Lion will win the match.

"What is going on here?" Sonic is demand to know what is going on. Yet, a voice said to him.

"Sorry about that Sonic," Sonic look back and see his sister, Sonia who is the same age to him with fuchsia pink fur that's form a straight spikes with green eyes, peach muzzle and wearing dark cherry colour top with dark brown-chocolate colour jean with dark blue and red boots.

"Sonia?" he surprise to see her again. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, the twins are total major led-down since Chase keep making mess in the living room and his bedroom of course," Sonic explain to him. "Brittany is becoming a single bossy boot and major judging as well. Sheesh, I wonder how she's got it from in the first place."

"I can guess why," Sonic look at her. Clearly Brittany have inherited from her mother. Chase well, being Chase from what he knows about him.

"So anyway, I told them to pay you a visit," Sonia add on and explain to him. "Knowing they are dying to pay you a visit and spending the night the whole weekend."

"Wait, what?" Sonic rephase from what his sister said about spend the whole night in weekend. "Why did you just phone me to let me know you are coming including the twins as well?"

"I'd trying, but I guess you are deeply sleep," Sonia answer out to him.

"I was taking a shower," Sonic clarified to her. "Yet I didn't hear the phone is ringing and yet when I come out from the shower and check my phone and yet, there's no message. Yet, you should have leave a message to me to let me know that the twins is decide to stay the night?"

"You know what the twins like, surprising," Sonia answer out to them, knowing the twins love surprising feature.

"Oh, you don't say," Sonic sarcastic to her.

"Oh, really, Sonic?" Sonia said to him, that make thing annoy with her.

"What?" Sonic said to her. "You know how I like spending time on my own. Except of course the twins that I don't mind at all to come around, and look after them of course – but, sis, you are very good mother on the twins. You should contact Manic to look after them, you know, he's very good with kids."

"Manic is living in a small flat, and yet he's living with a friend, you know Daniel?" Sonia said to them, when her arm folding that Manic is living in a flat with Daniel, who happen to be a friend with him since they'd know each other for very long time.

"Oh, yeah," Sonic almost forget about that, that Manic and Daniel are living in a same flat with two separate bedrooms from what he look at it, long ago, when he'd arrive along with his families as well.

"And besides, you know that Manic got important work at the local supermarket with Daniel," Sonia add to him. "Yet, Daniel is very good friend to us and the family and yet he is an uncle – well, family friend uncle on them and I let him to become their official guardian to them."

"Of course, Daniel is good friend to us," said Sonic, until he exhale out from his mouth. "Listen, sis, I'd understand what happened in the past since well, we refuse to speak him again since what happened in the past. Yet, I am a train – well, I can't talk in front of the kids, that one day I will tell them once they got older or so," he look at the TV and see that Chase and Brittany are watching football and see them cheering for the Righteous Lion, that they are huge fans to them and taking some popcorn that he leave behind.

"I understand from what you said, Sonic," Sonia complete understand from him. "And yet, when are you going to tell them about your job – real job, including your real name as well."

"When they'd got really older," Sonic sneer out to her that he doesn't want to revealed his real name. Except only the family who knows about it, when they want to say to him.

"Ogilv-"

"Will you stop it?" Sonic quickly hiss out in front of his sister. "You know how much I hate that name."

"Well, sorry, for saying that name," Sonia apologetics to him, yet that part was indeed a sarcastic when she said to him.

"Oh brother," Sonic face palm to himself for the time being. "Anyway, I will look after them and so that you can pick them up on Sunday occasion, because, well, you know I got work to do."

"Oh, course you do, Sonic," she said to him, when she look at the kids. "Now behaviour yourself on Uncle Sonic, okay, kids?"

"Okay, mum," Chase replied to her.

"Will do," Brittany replied to her.

Sonia simile at them, knowing she love them the most, knowing they are her pride and joy and yet Chase can be a handful one, but she still love him, despite he got his father fur. Yet she love him the most.

"Now," she quickly gave Sonic two different sets of case. One in blue and the other one in pink with yellow flowers on them "These cases are Chase and Brittany belonging make sure they look after it, including that Chase couldn't resit on his favourite stuff toy, you know Mr. Bear-bear and Brittany favourite doll, Dolly."

"You got it, sis," Sonic understood on her sister's word, knowing he will everything can to protect his nephew and niece to them. Knowing he is a training agent.

"I know you can do it," Sonia said to him. "Now," she said to him, one, last, time, "MAKE SURE THAT YOUR LIFE IS WELL PERPARE, SO THAT MY BABIES IS SAFE FROM HARM WAY, GOT IT?" She launch her voice in deep and boom and loudly voice that Sonic shiver down in her spine, that Sonia maybe a good and calm hedgehog, but there's always a thorn within her.

"Um . . . o-o-o-o-o-o-k-k-k-k-k-kay," Sonic said out in much more frightening voice, who knows what could have happen to her babies. Except what happen the last time when her boyfriend, slight, accidently, leaving Chase alone for the time being and send him blast off in the amusement park.

"Splendid," her voice is now glee and cheerful, knowing that her brother did amazing job to look after the twins. "Now, I will pick them up in Sunday afternoon and please make sure that Chase won't do anything reckless, again."

"Will do, Sis," Sonic respond to her and fully acknowledge, when Sonia walk out from them, when Sonic close the door, so that today is not a good day for him, but today he got a kids to look after are Chase and Brittany, twins from his sister. Yet, today is only a half today for him, when he approach back toward them as seeing them having some popcorn in complete total burst. "Who said you can have my popcorn, kids?"

Until the twins is making a nervous giggle reaction on their Uncle Sonic, that they have eaten his popcorn without his permission except when Chase ask him some drink from his thirst. Eventually Sonic smile out to them.

"Okay, help yourself," Sonic said to them. "But next time, ask okay?"

"We will, Uncle Sonic," the twins respond to him. Yet Sonic love the twins, knowing ever since his sister given birth to them, yet he is very happy to be an uncle – an official uncle to them. Still, he was wonder from himself, should be ever consider having his own family? It either Amy or even Sally, knowing he's admire them, yet, he was pretty annoy with Amy with whole cringy business for the time being, yet he is still talking to her in different occasion and yet sometime he's even have a go talking to Sally. Yet, deep down while watching the twins, he would love to a family and have kids on his own. Yet, still, he could choose which one to select. Amy or Sally?

Yet, still he got lots of time before he will choose which one he will select. But for now, he's looking after the twins.

"Uncle Sonic?" Brittany said to him. "May I have a cup of milk, I'm thirsty?"

"Sure thing, Britt," Sonic respond to her. "I get your milk, don't worry."

As Sonic is heading toward the kitchen, when he's open the fridge door open and get a milk for Brittany and get a cup from a cupboard as well and pour it, toward half litre. Right before he's heading back, when suddenly a halt take place when he heard the twin conversational talking to each other.

"Do you think that Uncle Sonic will ever be got married, sis?" Chase asking his sister.

"I don't know, Chase," Brittany replied to him. "According to mum that Sonic got some issue with the lady in the past, well, mostly for the time being."

"Really?" Chase said in slight confusing. "No wonder Uncle Sonic never get married! Man, this is becoming a major bummer that we have no cousin in your family."

"Yes, we do," Brittany said to him. "Mum told me that we have some cousin from grandma side from the families, yet, she told me that we did met them when we are small."

"That's explain why I don't remember them since mum told me about them," Chase said in less disappointed. "I mean, sis, will Uncle Sonic get married and have kids so that we have a play-buddy with them and getting to know them?"

"Well, according to mum that he's usually prefer with Sally that she know her for very long time since in school, yet Uncle Sonic, usually in love with her," Brittany replied to him.

"Oh, yeah," Chase start to remember her. "Those two should make an excellent couple of them. Knowing he's keeping on her repeatedly. Yet mum told me that Sonic and Sally usually go on a date, until they'd decide to be friend or is it?"

Sonic smile out, yet some words are true that he and Sally are very close couple since he know her since in school, secondary and college as well. Yet Chase is telling the truth that both he and Sally usually go on a date, when they were young in their teen-hoods. Yet being friends is another thing, but deep down he's truly care for her. Yet, Amy on the other hand that he did try to go on a date, but there is some fault problem on their date that Amy thought that Sonic got a ring, that he's going to proposal her. But it was clearly a falsehood, when Sonic is 25 years old.

"That maybe so," Brittany agree on him. "Yet, Sally is very good friend, yet she could be an excellent auntie of us. And yet, there is another one from what mum said to me that Uncle Sonic usually go out with her."

"Oh yeah, who?" Chase is about to a take sip from his cola can.

"Amy," she answer out.

Until Chase quickly split it from heavy amount of drink when he's quickly cough out from his mouth. That Brittany said something to him, have somehow invoke him whatever reason.

"That wired-hedgehog who slap me?" Chase said to her, after he's done cough out from his mouth. Until it surprise on Sonic from what Chase said.

"You were slap by her?" Brittany said and surprise from what her brother said. Until Chase nod to her. "Oh, Chase. How come you never told mum about all this?"

Yet Sonic want to know as well. How come Chase never said to him and Sonia about that Amy slap him whatever reason. Yet he can't believe his own eyes that Amy Rose have slap Chase, his nephew, his little wingman. That he can't believe his own eyes that Amy Rose have slap him. Yet he's going to have a word with her, once she's return back from her mission.

"I was scared, sis," Chase said to her and explain what happen in the past. "I was scared, because of her."

"When did all started, Chase?" Brittany ask to him to know what happen, including Sonic as well, that he too want to know what happened between Chase and Amy, while he keep listen to his nephew conversation to his sister.

"After I'd hang around with my friends from school, when we went to the park when I ask my mum to spend some quality time with them," Chase explain to her. "Me and my friends were almost late when the sun is almost going down, when we were quickly running and running as quickly as we can, until we accidently bump into her by accident, yet she begin to flip and yell out completely to us, when she slap me and my friends."

Brittany gasp and shock when she's cover her mouth that her twin brother had been slap by Amy Rose, another friend of Amy. Yet Sonic, however couldn't believe his own eyes that Amy Rose, member from the GUNs have somehow slap his nephew, which that would explain those bruise on his left side, that mean Amy have finally step the line, yet he's almost putting pressure on a cup of milk while Chase continually said to her, while he listening from him.

"We try to apologise to her, yet she's gone to far from what she said to me and my friends," Chase continually said to her. "Yet, she said to us that we have no idea what she said like I don't know something prev from what I make of it from what she said to me and my friends, when she quickly slap us – big one. Yet for the first time in my life, I'd never been afraid when she did to me."

"You should told me and your mum about it," Sonic finally said to him, when he approach by with cup of milk for Brittany. "Why didn't you tell me about it that Amy slap you in the middle of town? I could phone and demand her an apologise from the way she treated to you. Or your mum could, but, you don't want to see her fury when she's go mad."

"Tell me about it," Chase understand from what Sonic said to him about his mother. Including Brittany when she nod in agreement for not seeing the twins' mother, when she's go berserk for messing with her, knowing she is little over protective on them.

"Anyway, you cannot keep secret from me and your mother, Chase," Sonic continually add on to him. "You need to ask someone who can sort things out, yet, I am very disappointment from those you keeping from me about it that Amy shouldn't done to you. I know Amy, Chase and I knew her well."

"Are you going to tell mum about it?" Chase ask him about it, since Amy slap him on purpose.

Sonic look at him, knowing he is his only nephew from the twins, yet he will sort things out, "No, let's not do it, so that I will talk some sense to her. Yet can I ask, how long ago she's slap up on purpose?"

"Um. . . couple weeks ago, or less," Chase answer out to him. Clearly from what he said that the slapping event was taken place somewhere weeks ago that Chase doesn't remember how long ago it was.

"Right, I will have a word with her," Sonic remind himself so that he can to Amy, once she's got back on her mission with Sally.

"Are you going to tell mum about this?" Chase ask him, again.

"I won't," Sonic said to him, when he's ruffing his hair-quill. "Let me deal with Amy so that she can make amend to you from the way she did to you."

"Sure thing, Uncle Sonic," Chase said to him with a happy excuse.

"Humph, talk about someone is keeping a secret," Brittany said out to them. "Anyways. is that my milk?"

"Oh, yeah, here," Sonic give her cup of milk, knowing she wanted one as requested when he give it to her, knowing that she is very thirsty since she got here including her brother as well.

"Thank, Uncle Sonic," Brittany said to him, when she's take a small sip from her milk when Sonic is sitting down on a single sofa.

"So," he look at the kids, "what this about getting me married, hmm? Come on, don't be shy, just tell me about it."

The twins look at each other, that their uncle have somehow overhear their conversation about married and everything to make sure who is a better girl and equal to compare Sonic. Unless, they are alone without any cousin from what they think about it, when the twins make a confession to him.

"Well, you see, Uncle Sonic," Chase said to him. "We were wondering to know, when do you get a girlfriend?"

"What make you say that?" Sonic ask him with his curiosity tone.

"You see, Uncle Sonic," Brittany said to him. "Well um . . . mum told me that you got some girl issue problem in the past, that, you are very shy when you speak to them in your younger time from your shy embarrassing."

"Oh," Sonic said to them from his little embarrassing, remember that part when he was young, that it is true that he do have some girl issue and he was slight embarrassing since then. Until he met one Sally and yet there is another who happen to be Amy as well. "Right, that part," he's rubbing his quill and take a small m oment. "What make you say I should get a girl and get married?"

"Well um. . ." a confusion take place on Chase.

"You see Uncle Sonic," Brittany finally step up. "We want a cousin; you know other member from the family. We learn that Uncle Manic can't have kids, which, mum won't told us to know why Manic can't have kids and yet we were wonder to know if you going to get a girl and have kids so that we want cousin."

"Oh, so that what the problem is," Sonic said, when he sigh out from his mouth. "Listen kids," he said to them as a reminder. "I'm not ready to have a girl or getting a child. Like your mum said that I'm got some girl issue and yes, I do embarrass in front of them since I look at them."

"What about Sally?" Chase said to him about that Mobain-chipmunk. "You like her do you not?"

"Well, yes," Sonic replied, without getting blushing on his muzzle. "I do like her."

"What about Amy?" Brittany ask him about that Mobian-hedgehog who goes by the name Amy Rose, when Chase is getting little freak out from his sudden reaction.

"What about her?" Sonic said to her.

"You know, she's keep taking picture from her camera when you were going toward the local new-agents and getting something while she's keep taking photo," she said to him by explain from what she saw. "I'd saw here, wearing long brown coat with black hat-like, something from a movie that I can't recoil to know what it is. Yet, all I know that she's talking a photo before I saw you with my mum and of course Chase as well."

Sonic is now shock and surprise from what Brittany said to him that he can't believe his own eyes that Amy Rose, member of the GUNs has becoming a stalker who keep talking a photo of him. Unless he got a theory that she's somehow took of him without wearing clothing while he's talking a shower. Unless, she's pretending to be a member of GUNs so that she'll get comfy on him. That would explain everything. Not only she's got suspended for using so many bugs to spy on Sonic, but illegal to stalker at the member of the GUNs. So now, Sonic Hedgehog have no choice to tell his niece about everything from what she's possible to know about it, since she saw Amy while ago.

"Tell me more about why Amy is spy on me, Brittany?" he said to her, nicely without getting expose his anger out. "Tell me more about it, if you please so that I will give you some ice-cream."

"Aw, I want some ice-cream," Chase make a whine out.

"Don't worry, Chase," Sonic said to him. "You too get your ice-cream as well."

"Yes," Chase hiss out, so that he is so excited to have some ice-cream.

While Sonic on the other hand, when he speak to Brittany as he continually said to her.

"As what I'm saying, Brittany," he add on to her. "Tell me more why Amy is taking picture of me?"

And what that Brittany Hedgehog said to him everything from what she knows about it that Amy keep talking photo from the local supermarket, taking a bit from his personal favourite chilidog and taking his dry cleaner and many more while she's keep on talking to him. That Sonic is now had well enough on Amy Rose for what she's did was illegal and strictly forbidden, when she broke a code, when he remember correctly in his training about taking picture on other member of GUNs is highly forbidden. So that he will have no choice to make a report on Commander from what Amy did as a personal stalker. Yet, he got all the information he did to stop Amy Rose. That Sonic Hedgehog had well enough on Amy Rose. That she's finally stepping in the line.

* * *

T.W Baker, one of the intel gang membership and head of his own dodge business from his several client employers that's sell illegal and dodge excuse since he was in his mid-teen and make quite a lot of money from his successive business. His appearance who happened to be a Mobian-dog, medium-board chest and shoulder. He has dark grey fur with light grey fur on the tip of his bushy tail, triangular ears, medium-sized muzzle and a stripe down the middle of his head. He also have got cheek tufts, noticeable fangs and finally a pointy black snout and orange eyes on him. He also wearing a traditional black suit with white shirt underneath and black jeans and black tie, knowing he is a boss of his own criminal gang knows as The Pack Baker.

And, T.W Baker has been wanted from the GUNs and the police as well. Knowing they will keep an eye on him, in case, there is caught up problem from his dodging dealing. He's smoked his personal cigarette in small, clear white colour, while he's taking on the phone who happen to be customer or his happy wife since he got married several years ago.

He's sitting down in his comfy chair in darker black colour with his work desk with excellent rich brown colour wooden table with his drawer that's near including a file cabinets contain his personal recording about his 'funding business' and yet his officer is almost like a police office from his own personal thought with clear white colour wall with beige oak wood floorboard, when he keep talking his wife on the phone.

"Yes, dear," he said to his wife on the phone. "Uh-huh, of course I'm going to be late, dear. Besides, I'll be there before the baby is born. Anyway, what did the doctor said about your condition?"

His wife invisible talking on the phone and take a small light from his cigarette.

"That's good news that I want it to hear it, dear," Baker is please to hears from her. "Yes, dear, I got some products for the baby from your request. Of course, I got the baby cots and a baby carrier, for goodness sake. That was few months ago – but of course, I've tested it, I follow the instruction and see perfectly clear. . . Oh, it make a small loose. Oh, right, I will mend it before I will come back home and making sure its perfectly safe, so that I will come home, okay? Yes, dear I will, okay, later dear. I love you too, dear," he make a kissing noise to her on the phone and place it down on land phone.

T.W Baker is now becoming a father – well, soon to be, once his beloved wife goes to labour and yet he will be a proud father to have his first kid. That his wife is a Mobian-Labrador dog with excellent blue eyes and excellent earing on her with beautiful dress since the moment he caught his eyes on her few years ago. Yet, she is also a daughter of her father who happen to be a boss of the mafia, yet her father is very happy for him to be part of the family and his father-in-law is very happy to be grandfather.

Once he look at his wedding ring, knowing he is still in love with her. Sure, he is a dodge-deal since he was young in his own time before he met some his 'friends' as his buy stander and use them for his own matter. Yet, he made few police corrupt to be sure that he won't be caught or send him to jail. Except when it comes with GUNs who hate them the most of it. He slowly sucking his personal cigarette and his moment of relaxing to sure that his business is well successive.

Of course, he knows about one villain name is Ivo Robotnik, yet he haven't seen him for a very long time since the meeting and the announcement that he is going to be a father when they'd all congratulation on him. Still, he is not sure from what he is planning. Something about huge plan from what he's make of it. Still he is not sure what's Robotnik is planning that for short.

Once he's taking a rest for few second, to have some peace and quite for him, when suddenly a knock that burst open.

"What the-?" he surprise out from his own he accidently drop his cigarette on the floor. "Who's knocking the door at this personal hour this time, anyway?" He quickly back his personal cigarette and place it on his mouth and said, "Come in."

Once the door is now opening and revealed to be a Mobian-wolf who taller than T.W with light grey fur, yellow-orangish eyes, long wolf snot with light blue goatee beard, side cheek and top of his head and yet he's wearing long purple dench coat with dark orange shirt underneath with magnolia jean and long steel cargo boots with murky brown colour on him. T.W knows who that Mobian, yet, he haven't see him for a long time since, when he said out,

"What the-? Sleet? What are you doing here?"

Sleet the Bounty Hunter and top lowest rank in GUNs recorded from their own opinion about him. Yet they were wrong that Sleet is very cunning and very sadistic and ruthless as well, when he murder few GUNs agents to make sure he won't get caught on them. Yet he's rarely serve Robotnik under his command for some time, yet, he was completely jealous on one character which everyone knows that person or Mobian is, Unimportant, the most famous bounty hunter and one number villain at all, and second rank to compare Robotnik. Yet no one knows who or what Unimportant is nor what he's look like. It like a phantom from what they'd reckon, knowing that GUNs and police are no match against The Unimportant.

"Shh," he's shushing at him. "Quiet," he said to him in cunning, mischief voice mix with sudden pride and his addict greed move.

"What do you mean, quiet?" T.W confuse out. "And, what is that you are holding?"

He look at the strange cloth that wrap around it in dirty old greenish colour. Clearly, he have no idea what is going on here, when Sleet said to him, knowing this is very important from what he knows about it.

"Is the coast is clear?" Sleet said to him and ignore his question about that strange cloth on him.

"Why yes," he replied. "The coast is totally clear. Why, you expected some bugs problem like listening device? Trust me, I know when I see it."

"No, you dimwit. It's not about bug problem from what you speak," Sleet said to him, after he shut the door, quietly. "We got much bigger problem than that, rather than bugs and listening."

"Okay," T.W is not sure from what Sleet said to him few second ago. "Tell me again, why you come here since you barge in unexpected?"

"I know, what he's plan," he reply out to him and ignore Baker question again.

"Who?"

"Robotnik," Sleet answer out.

"What about him?" Baker said to him. "I haven't see him for such a long time since then. Why? Is there something wrong with him?"

"There is no time to explain T.W Baker," Sleet said to him in full name. "We got ourselves a problem, since I know what he is planning when I'd discover this."

"What do you mean, Sleet?" Baker is not sure what happen, since the moment he arrive unexpected without know why he come here in the first place, when he is trying to yell out to him. "Oh, for Chaos sake!" he bang his hand on his work desk, knowing this is getting out of hand, "What is going on? Can't you see I got some important schedule on my list, so that I'd got time before my wife give birth in a mere future. So, tell me," he rose up from his seat and heading toward to him to know what is going on, "what is Robotnik is up to something?"

"Just look and see from what I'd discover," Sleet replied to him with presenting cloth that wrap in. "There you'll see what he's doing when I saw it."

As Baker is approach him and look at the strange cloth, yet he is not sure what he's looking at it, when Sleet is gently unwrap the cloth, yet for the moment Baker thought he saw something inside the cloth with strange little black dot from what he's make of it. Yet why Sleet come here without making a single answer from him. And what is so important from what Robotnik is planning? Something is not right from what Sleet have found when he unveil a cloth, when it surprise out to Baker that he couldn't believe his own eyes.

"I don't believe it," his eye are slight budge out that his orange pupil is less shrink and his mouth is ajar since Sleet unveil. "But how? And Why?"

"I don't know," Sleet admit from his own confusion. "But I do know what he is planning since we haven't see him for a very long time since. Yet, I'd know what he's planning."

"But how? I thought they were gone, extinct since then. But how?" Baker is still surprise and less shaken since what he saw today. "There's no way from what he did – unless, please tell me, he think he's doing?"

"He did," he reply to him. "And I know why. But I can't explain everything that I know, that, I have been watching unseen to know who I am following."

"Are you sure that you are follow?"

"I'm positive," he respond to him. "I know that someone is watching over me since he got his secret hideout so that GUNs and agents can't locate him for quite sometimes. I know what he is planning and I know what he's doing with them."

"Them?" Baker again surprise out from what he said. "Wait, there's more of them?"

Sleet nod to him, knowing he saw everything.

"I don't believe it," Baker can't believe his own eyes and yet he's almost speechless and less losing his balance when he approach his work desk. "I'd never thought that Robotnik is doing something reckless and ignorance in his entire life and now he's actually did it. This is not looking so good and the world as well. How is that possible? Knowing I read that they're all gone, but how is a mystery from what I don't know much about it. This cannot led into a wrong hand, if they'd discover this will be the end of his villain career."

"I understand from what you said about it," Sleet agree on him. "But this is sheer evidence from what he did. And you are right, that it can't fall into a wrong hand. Good thing, it sleep or in a coma from what I'd remember from what he spoken to me or read his journal from my discovery. We must act now."

"We?" Baker quickly his back to him, knowing this is panic for Chaos sake and see shiver on him. Yet, he's still holding a single cigarette on him without fall down. "What do you mean we? You're the one who discovery about this all. So basically, I am out for this nonsense."

"Look Baker," Sleet said to him. "Just because from what you saw, that doesn't mean you cannot forget all this. You need to help me, otherwise I'll be done for taking it. You must help me for old time sake - actually, no we don't help each other from our recorded."

"Agree," Baker have to accept that part.

"But still," he continually add on him. "You must help me so that he won't found that I'd got it. Knowing this is proof from what he did. I could send to my friend that I know about it or find someone who is very trusted to look after it. Likely for this thing, that it doesn't any inside from what I read his profile recorded, until it is fully ready. But, please, please Baker that I need your help. I know that your wife is expected a child and yet you will become an excellent father on your son or daughter if you had a chance to see them again. But please Baker, you must help me, so that I will tell where the source come from and forget everything from what we said."

Baker is taking a deep thought from what Sleet said. Knowing this is very important and very hard to understand since he look at it. Of course, he does care for his wife and his first child, so that he will be a great dad to him or her. Knowing he and his wife went to the scan to see that the baby is healthy and they'd decide to tell the gender of the baby, so that they decided to be a surprise once the baby is born. Still, Sleet is telling the truth about being follow. But who from what he's expected since he knows about all this? Unless in his own general gut that Robotnik have send him to do his business to cover his track for good. But why in all his life that Robotnik did something unspeakable from what he did. Yet, this is not fake nor cybernetic conversation built. But this is something from what he did. Knowing this is huge risk, and yet his life could be important as well to make sure that his wife and the child is safe and secure for them.

Yet he have no choice but to say, when he sigh out from his mouth, "Fine," he said to him. "But, just this one and it's done okay."

"Understood," he quickly acknowledge him, when he watching T.W Baker is heading back toward his chair and sit down, while suckling his cigarette to settle his nervous.

"Now," he said to him. "What do you want for me, Sleet? I got everything you want to make sure that you won't be spot it."

"Find someone who is suitable to look after it," he replied to him. "Find someone who can we trusted without double-cross us to make sure it won't trace us back and make sure it is a good one as a suitable career to look after it. Hoping this one will get a home and look after it. Someone who have a skill to look after children. Someone who got an excellent talent and look after. Someone who indeed worthy to be a parent on this child."

* * *

Back in Sonic's apartment, while Sonic is looking after his sister children, Chase and Brittany while they watching TV for very long time that the Mobian League is now over that Team Righteous Lion have won against Mighty Buffalo and yet even his nephew seem enjoy watching major league and his sister as well, when she's support Team Righteous Lion when her passion and burning take place from her, just like her mother that Sonic mention to her once that the same passion and burning is almost like that since then. Which mean that Brittany got her mum inherit genes.

Once the League is now over, Sonic switch off the TV, knowing they have some fun experience watching their favourite nation teams. Yet Sonic look at the clock on the wall and it said half 3 PM in afternoon period, yet he still got time to have some fun with them and promise to look after them from his sister request to make sure nothing goes wrong with them. Except he learn that Amy have slap his nephew, yet he had well enough on Amy Rose, knowing this is personal for him and his family.

"So," he said to them, "any idea what should we do next?"

Chase and Brittany is having few moment thought to know what they can do next, knowing they got so many choice to pick, like film, going to Pizza Hut for their dinner, park to explore in a climbing fame that they like since they were little, or getting some ice-cream and many more to choice from it. Knowing they're eight-years-old, knowing they're still got lots to think. When one of the twin quickly replied.

"Film," Chase quickly spoken.

"No," Brittany said, "shopping."

"Lame," Chase said to her. "Video game arcade."

"The zoo," Brittany add on something else.

"That's too far," Chase said to her. "Uncle Sonic said that it is too experience to pay."

"Too experience?" Brittany exclaimed out to him. "You make thing up – although the entering you are right for one thing, since our teacher did take us once and it does take a while."

"Total ya," Chase said. "Oh, how about getting some takeaway order for our dinner?"

"That part, yes, we can have some takeaway meal for dinner that I like," Sonic confirm that part from what Chase said.

"Ah-ha, I win again!" Chase exclaimed out that he is the victor.

"This is not a race, Chase," again Brittany said to him. Knowing he believe this is race so that he can win, every time. "Until, how about a park? You know adventure set?"

"Oh yeah," Chase like the idea from his sister. "Can we go there, Uncle Sonic? Please?"

"Please?"

Sonic look at them, knowing they are completely little rascal that he know them for very long time since his sister give birth to them. Yet he smile out to them and said. "Sure thing. Park is now official."

The kids are now cheering in excitement that they are going to the park to have some fun like playing football or going to the adventure play park like playing on the swing or play the slide like they do when they were little with Uncle Manic or playing hide and go seek, yet Sonic told them including their mother about wondering off since what happen when Chase got lost and upset and almost let lose his tears since what happen. Yet he promise he won't do that again ever since then.

"Okay, kids," Sonic said to them. "Let's get going!"

"Yeah!" Brittany said in her own excitement.

"Alright!" Chase said in his own excitement too.

Sonic got up from his seat and garb his keys – flat door flat including his car keys as well, so that he won't loose them. Chase quickly rushing toward his bag and quickly open it and got out a sphere football shape in black and white with hexagon shape on it.

"Oh," Sonic said to him with a smirking look. "I see that you want it a rematch, aren't you?"

"You better believe it," Chase replied to him. Ever since the last time he was in the park with Uncle Sonic including Manic, yet Sonic and Manic won a match. But this is a friendly-revenge match and since Manic is not here today, so that it is just him and Sonic up against each other for time being.

"You're on," Sonic accept his nephew word. "Now, come on you two. Let's make a move, and then when we come back, takeaway dinner is on the house and some ice-cream as well."

The twins laugh out from what their uncle said to them. When the Hedgehog families are heading toward the park when Sonic open front door when twins quickly got out when Sonic follow them and then shut the door in full completely to make sure it is tight secure. Knowing he is a member of GUNs to stop criminal from their wrongdoing. Once they got out from the main flat apartment and the main flat, when Sonic was wonder while he walking with the kids, yet he was thinking about married and having a kid, yet, he is not sure he is ready to be father from either Sally or Amy, yet, he is now learn that Amy have assault on Chase and Brittany tell him that she keep talking picture on him for unknown reason.

Yet deep down, that he got a personal crush on Sally, yet he know her for very long time since they were little. He could go out with her as a proper date, getting along, get married, have kid and their children will have kids on their own and become grandparents and watch over them. Yet, Sonic love kid, including his niece and nephew that he love them the most, unlike their father, who never comes around for very long time. But still, Sonic is still thinking that he should be ready to be a father and asking Sally to go out with him. If only he have some strength to talk to her, if he can.

Once Sonic along with the twins are heading toward the main Nation Park, so that the twins are very happy from their own excitement so that Chase is giving his uncle a revenge football duel, just for fun to see who the better victor is between the two of them. Of course, Sonic understand that Chase wanted to win, every time. Still, it take more to stop Sonic, knowing he is a member of GUNs with his fast speed so that no Mobian or human can't outrank him, of course he must remain low profile so that he won't blow his cover.

Once the Hedgehog families have arrive at the main central park is currently known as the National Park contain so many lush green grass with so many trees including so many pathway so that they can go in different direction for coming in and out at the same. Yet, its has an adventure play set so that the children can enjoy playing from their free imagination.

"Okay, we're here," Sonic said to them, knowing it take about 15 minutes to get there.

"Awesome," Chase said out and see so many grass in clear green colour. "Shall we?"

"Of course, Chase," Sonic said to him. "After all, we want it a revenge-fun-duel rematch. Besides, you become a quite a player since your mum told me about it since you won several award in sport event."

"Yeah, that is true," Chase agree on his uncle that in his school that he and some of his friends have completed so many sport event, yet he got some gold and silver as well. "Nothing can't stop me this time."

"Dream on, Chase," Brittany said to him. "You maybe won several sports evert. Have you forget that I too won several winning as well? Or have you forget about all this?"

"Kind of," Chase replied to her. Yet she is telling the truth that Brittany did won several sports event too, which he didn't see that coming.

"Now, now, now, you two," Sonic said to them. Knowing dealing with kids can be a little struggle in parenting coping skill. Good Sonic went there and learn how to raise a kid since Sonia want him to come here since she got pregnant, and not only that Manik did come around with parenting class as well, before all three of them pass their parenting achieving skills, just in time before Sonia give birth to them. "That is enough whine and commotion from what you making of it."

He can hear the whine from them, until an idea comes along on him.

"Tell you what," Sonic suggest to them. "How about we all duel each other? Just for fun, okay? Just for fun, so that we can see who is a better player between us? How's that?"

The twins look at each other when a smile take place on them and look back at Uncle Sonic.

"Sure," Brittany acknowledge him.

"Right on," Chase quickly exclaimed out to him.

Sonic smile at them with a simple smirk, knowing he love the twins and they love him too. "Well, then. Let's game!"

"Alright!" Chase shout out, when the Hedgehog families are now entering the National Park, so that it game time for them. Yet today is a perfect day for Sonic Hedgehog and his niece and nephew.

* * *

T.W Baker is sitting down on his comfy chair, that he is on the phone along with Sleet, one of Robotnik professional hunter who work for him for very long time since then. He's looking at the main window to make sure he is not being watching that his gut telling him that Robotnik have send him to do his dirty work, knowing this is not good. T.W is still on the phone while smoking his personal in cigarette from his small amount of stress since Sleet comes along when he show this that shock and captivates his eyes that shock him complete. Instead he decide to help Sleet, in one last time, while he keep using on the phone.

"Come on, come on," he said himself with less growl, knowing this is matter of crisis and he learn from what Robotnik did, while he smoke heavy with his cigarette, while Sleet is still looking at the window, hoping no one will not follow, including him as well.

"Baker," he said to him, while focus on the window without making movement from him, expect his eyes as well. "We're running out of time."

"I know, I know," he said to him, when he look at him, until he hear that someone have finally picking up the phone, that he's been waiting for 10 minutes. "Alan! It's me! Listen, I need you a favour for me. No, that one – look I will talk it another time, right now we got ourselves a problem," he heard his partner is making a conversation on the phone, only he can heard it from him. "Well, do you remember fat-chubby Robotnik," he can hear Sleet is making smirking giggle from what Baker said. "Yes, that the one, the one with red eyes on him. Listen, pal, find Martha so that my . . . business partner – no, you are my partner, that I got something here in my office that this urgent. How urgent? Big urgent to be exact!"

Sleet roll his eyes and soft shake his sideways, knowing that Baker got some issue from what he making of it. Luckily, he look at the cloth, and thank goodness it didn't make any sound of this. Luckily its still sleep since he look at it. Yet this is very urgent from that matter. Hoping this one, need someone to look after it, while Baker keep talking on the phone.

"Look, Alan," he add on to him. "This is really serious that-" he hear his companion said to him on the phone. "Alright, fine. Do you remember Sleet the Bounty Hunter? Excellent! Now listen to me quite clearly from what I am going to do, knowing this is serious important about all this."

Once TW is still continually talking on the phone, knowing this is a very serious matter since he learn about Doctor Robotnik doing, while he keep on talking to his close-colleague Alan.

"Do you understand what I said to you, Alan?" he said to him on the phone. "You did listen, good. Right, now pay attention from what I am going to tell that you that I want to tell Martha, so that Sleet can meet her in person. What? Which location? Hold on a sec," he quickly look back at Sleet, when he cover the end of the phone. "He want to know which location to meet Martha?"

"Try Hallway-Narrow Que Road," Sleet quickly suggest and replied to him. "I know this place at the back of my hand."

"Right," he quickly place back the phone on his ear again. "Hallway-Narrow Que Road from what Sleet told me. Excellent, tell Martha from what I said to you on the phone and also keep a lookout because Robotnik have send HIM to hunt him. Yes, him – look, just do your job so that Sleet will pay Martha, a pay, okay? Okay, good – fine, we'll talk the other product from what we'd discuss earlier on. Yes, yes, let me know as soon you are done with it. Okay, bye," he place the phone down. "It's done," he look back at Sleet, "Alan will phone Martha to let her know about it, so that you can pay her a visit."

"Good," Sleet voice is now very pleased to hear it. "Martha from what you said to me that she'll be the one who can look after it. As soon as Him can't looking for us, yet, we all know what happen to The Wolf Brothers along with Lynx the Cunning and Oswald the Penguin and his merry goons."

"I was wonder what happen to him since he never show up for the meeting," said Baker. "You certain that Robotnik send Him to kill him?"

Sleet nod, when T.W quickly make a gulp that something he's swallow and it is not his personal cigarette.

"Not good," T.W Baker now learn what happen to Oswald the Penguin.

"Indeed," he confirm to him. "Now I need to make a move and fast before he spot me for good."

"You want me to come with you?" T.W Baker quickly suggestion to him.

"No," Sleet quickly reply to him. "I'll do it, knowing I serve him for very long time since I got to know him. Besides, you are the most easily to target by him and knowing that Robotnik don't mind killing anyone who would stand in his way so that he can achieve his goal."

"Will, if you put it that way," T.W Baker understand from what Sleet said. "Anyway, you must make a move so that Alan can quickly contact Martha and you arrange at Hallway-Narrow Que Road, otherwise it will be your game over."

"Right," Sleet quickly make a move and quickly heading toward the door. Just before open the door, when he look back Baker. "Oh by the way, Baker. Congratulation for becoming a dad."

"Oh," Baker said from his small surprise from a small nervous laugh, "thank you."

Sleet smile him once last time, when he quickly open the door and make his way, while leaving the front door open. As Baker, while making sure that the coast is clear for him, knowing this new is getting worst from what he know about like one minutes he learn about Robotnik's plan and the other thing that he learn what happen to Oswald and his teams were all died, killing by Him were known as Unimportant, who killed a member of GUNs known as Charlie the Hedgehog, yet, that was the last scene from what anyone told us about it and now he's killing more gang boss, without being see nor making a new that he is back, like for real.

Baker is now risking his own life, knowing that Unimportant will show up again and making it a world-wide once more. The question is, who is the Unimportant anyway? Because no one know who or what he's look like since he murder a member of GUNs years ago and never show up. Unless Robotnik told him so or someone else told him do.

Once he's getting nervous from his own sudden breakdown, yet unknown to him, outside from the main building that someone is spying on him and Sleet the entire time. That mean the Unimportant is watching this whole time.

* * *

Sonic along with his nephew and niece are playing football at the national park this afternoon since they'd watch the game of course. Sonic is having a great time looking after the twins, knowing he is an uncle to them. Sure, he love them both and besides, he is a train member of GUNs so that he will protect them no matter what it will take. They continually playing football for over an hour, knowing they enjoy the most of it. The national park contain so many grass to play including there is a walk path along with a sitting bench to sit down and get relax and also there is an adventure play set so that the children can play like swings, slide and also climbing frame as well.

Sonic is having a great time playing with the twins, Chase and Brittany, yet they too having a good time playing football with uncle Sonic, yet all of them are having a great time in the national park.

But Sonic got one thing in common or better yet two of them that he learn that his nephew have been assault by his own member name Amy Rose who smack him and call him a 'pervert' yet he have no idea why she said that to him and her niece said to him that she keep talking photos on him so many times as a stalker, yet, according to the rule in GUNs: never talk photo of your fellow member so that your mission will be expose, that mean Amy Rose have broken another rule, yet he have no choice to tell Commander from what she did, like the time when she plant a bug inside Sonic's flat several time. Yet this is gone to far, when she's come back on the mission with Sally and the others as well. And also that the twin reckon that Sonic should get married and have kid, but, in his own world that he is completely shy and slight over embarrassing from his own time, so he got it to let it cool for moment before his true feeling take place on him.

Yet, getting a fate would be a problem for him. It either Sally or Amy. Yet, he know Sally since he was little as for Amy, that was different in his own time when she's become quite an addicted to him, before he decide to become a member of GUNs including Sally and Amy.

Yet, he have no idea why Amy join GUNs in some reason. But still, he's now learn why Amy join GUNs in the first place. But first he got some playing with the twins. And yet, he need to be careful with Chase, the little troublemaker and also, he's becoming a quite a player one day that he's enjoy football and yet someday in a mere future he will become a famous football in history. Yet, he's still got lots more way to go before he become a famous player in premier Mobius League. Right now, he's having fun with his nephew and niece, yet it's game time for them.

After more than an hour, the Hedgehog families are total exhaustion since they keep on playing football, even Brittany enjoy it as well including Chase too, when they sit down on a patch of grass, thankfully, the weather is now complete warm that soil is now hard than rock to allow them to sit down. And yet the game duel is simply a tie, and yet, no one win the match, which some of them are disappointed, but its all just a game and having fun too.

"That was an excellent match, we have today, Uncle Sonic," Chase said to him, knowing he have a great time today.

"Indeed, we were," Sonic replied, when he's rubbing Chase quill-like hair, that allow to him laugh.

"So what next?" Brittany ask him.

"Well, since were going to have takeaway meal today, which, we need to know which one it very suitable to eat," Sonic said to her. "Besides, we got plenty of time before we have our meal. So, why you two go and play on the adventure play set, while Uncle Sonic is watching you?"

"Okay!" Brittany exclaimed out.

"Yeah, why not," Chase add on as well. "Also, can you look after my ball for a moment?"

"Sure thing, Chase," said Sonic, when he look at him. "I will look after it."

"Thanks, Uncle Sonic," Chase is now very happily when the twins got up and quickly running toward the adventure set, while Sonic got up and garb Chase's football with him, while watching the twins heading toward the adventure play set to have some fun with the other kids as well.

Sonic is heading toward the sitting bench and watching the twins are playing. Yet, from what he learn from the twins is truly surprising him when he learn everything from them what happened since the past a weeks and learn about Amy is unforgivable when she did something wrong to Chase and his friends that he know about them for some time, and yet Brittany told him about picture when Amy took without knowing why.

Honestly from what he think about it that Amy Rose, member of GUNs have broke the line – a big one. In fact, he never forget what happen when he pass the test for becoming a fully pledge member of GUNs . . .

_. . . It was a years ago, when Sonic was nearly toward his twenty when he is now a fully pledge GUNs when he past so many tests and to honour his uncle footstep before he met his fate long before he turn up and take his uncle place. Not long he pass when Sally is also past when she quickly run toward him._

_"Can you believe it?" she cried out to him. "We're past the test! We're fully pledge member of GUNs!"_

_"I know, right?" Sonic agree on her. Yet Sonic look at her that Sally got red-auburn hair, blue eyes and wearing a training gear in jet-storm black with light blue thin line on her shoulder, her chest, her hip and her legs and arm as well. As for Sonic, he too wearing the same gear like Sally, except the line he got is red._

_"Can you imagine that we can stop those villains for doing the wrong thing?" Sally couldn't help herself, knowing she's past her test. "I mean, there are so many tasks that need to be sort out."_

_"Oh, I agree on that part," said Sonic. "There's nothing can stop us now, between you and me. And of course that Antoine along with Bunnie are also excited that they'd too past the test," both of them watching Antoine and Bunnie in same gear like Sonic and Sally except the lines are different that Antoine line is yellow and Bunnie is orange, yet both of them are very excited as well. "Look at them, happy in full excitement, yet, even Knuckles over got himself a past too, man, all of them us have indeed the past, which it was a question test, actually."_

_"Well, yes, since we keep on training and learn how to use combat matter and learn how to use basic skill to stop any threats that lay upon us including innocent people too," Sally said to him. "And yet, it is very hard to stop them, knowing their greater our superior to us."_

_"Well then, we'll have to train harder to stop them!" Sonic reply to her with his encloser fist, knowing he is ready to stop them, no matter what it would take._

_"Sonic!" cried out, by a voice that Sonic and Sally knows who she is, when she quickly garb him by surprise by none other than Amy Rose, wearing the same gear with pink line on it, that she's too who is very excited today. "I'm so glad you pass the test," she's rubbing his muzzle, yet, Sonic is not uncomfortable the way Amy did. "I'm so proud you become a fully pledge GUNs."_

_"Amy," Sonic try to break from her, yet her grip is slightly strong from what he's realise, "will you un-grip me? I need to breath. And furthermore, I thought that General order you to dismiss that you caught spying in the man's shower room for making a peep out of me?"_

_"Oh, I guess he was so wrong about it," Amy replied to him, while keep on hugging. "And funny enough that I too past my test."_

_"Wait, what?" Sally surprise out from what she learn from Amy said. "But Commander told you that you shouldn't come, until you are ready to be in the test. Have you forget from what you did in the past, since you caught spy in men shower along with creeping in the man cabin, when you got remove for good. So how come you pass the test, while you got fired by him?"_

_"Like I said," Amy rephase once more, only this time she's wasn't looking at her, while focus on Sonic, "he was so wrong about it. Now we become both member of GUNs, how about we getting married and live happily ever after."_

_"Amy, stop," Sonic said to her and trying to break free from her mighty grip. "And second, no, we are not suppose to get married okay."_

_"But you promise, right?" Amy confuse out from what she said to him,_

_"No, I did not," Sonic said to her._

_"Yes, you did," again Amy said to him. "You promise we get married once we become a fully pledge GUNs agent."_

_"Amy, that was you, talking in your sleep," Sally said to her. "And serious Amy, Sonic said no."_

_Amy quickly bolted open her eyes with utmost furry, and finally let go on Sonic when she's growl at her. "How dare you for making my life as a total excuse? Yet I love Sonic and Sonic love me, it like fate and we are born destiny to be each other like an official couple so that we can grow old together and watching our kids and having their kids too. So, Sally Acorn, so keep your mouth shut, otherwise I will send you packing!"_

_"That is enough, Amy!" Sonic said to her. "For Chaos' sake, what is wrong with you? Can't you see that you are becoming an addicted to me very single time. Including sending cards from Valentine, birthday and Christmas, including sending card – a wedding card, when you book for me and you for getting married, and yet I told you several time, the answer is no, Amy. You could spy anyone you like, rather than me of course? _

_"Nope," Amy replied. "I prefer having you, yet, it is fate so that we can be together forever."_

_"Talk about someone who got the sin of lust," said some else who looking at her and Sonic and Sally. "I mean, she got so much passion over Sonic. Yet, I have no idea why she's prefer for some practically reason-"_

_"What did you say about me?!" she cried out in utmost fury, toward a member of GUNs that she could kill someone from they mention to her and Sonic, knowing that Amy since they know her, yet deep down she can be quite dangerous from those who make fun with her._

_Sonic and Sally look at Amy, knowing they have no choice to allow her becoming a fully pledge GUNs agent, after all, everyone else is now a fully pledge member of GUNs, as long, they doing their job right to make sure to villains at all cost to make sure their people are now safe from harm ways. . ._

That is before when Amy got even worst, like she planted a bug to recorded on Sonic every time, when Commander suspend her from what she have done. But she did apologise to him from what she did, that she want to get close to him, but Sonic accept her apologise, so that she won't do that again. Yet now, from what his niece said to him that Amy Rose is talking picture of him in every single term so that he keep going into several place-like shops, watching a film and worst; spying him in a shower. Yet Sonic Hedgehog had no choice to report to Commander, again. That Amy Rose, member of GUNs have gone too far, from what she did in the past was all forgiven, yet now, she's doing it again. That Sonic have no choice to get a court martial and get away from her for good. That Ogilvie 'Sonic' Maurice Hedgehog had enough on Amy Rose.

Their relationship ends now.

* * *

**So there you have it that Sonic had well enough on Amy from what he learn from the twin. **

**Which I am going to spoil to you reader that this is an Sonally relationship, not Sonamy. Sorry fans, because this is a relationship between Sonic and Sally because they are the only canon in Sonic anime series and Archie's comic, except of course that Sonic and Amy are semi-canon in game and anime including Archie comic as well. But sorry this is Sonally story. **

**The twins are Sonic's nephew and niece are Chase and Brittany. Which they'd OC of course, because I was thinking should Sonia having kids or not. So I decide that Sonia is a mother of the twins. Of course in my own theory that Sonia may or may not known Sonic real name. Of course everyone knows that Sonic is Ogilvie, but everyone call him Sonic as his full term that some of them can be his real name or nickname, but it is entirely your choice from what you believe it in.**

**And yet, that Amy is a stalker, a cringe to Sonic. So sorry you lots fans, this is Sonally which I told you. So basically I am not a Sonamy's fan. Except in Sonic Boom, which of course I wrote down two Sonic Boom story when you look at my profile when you look down that I wrote two Sonic from Sonic Boom - Fox Island and Curse of the Were-Fox.**

**Also that Sleet and T.W Baker (from Sonic Boom series) that both of them knows about Robotnik planning. Yet Baker was shock and surprise that Robotnik have done it. Which some reader may know about it, so 'Shh' so don't spoiler the surprise. Otherwise I won't publish this next chapter. Also that Sleet need find someone who's worthy to look at it. Which Baker got it over of course. And also they are not along when something bad won't have happen.**

**Anyway, the next story is going to be a while, and also don't judge on my writing nor making a critic too. Look at my profile from what you understand when you look at it. Thank you.**


End file.
